Assassin for a Lover
by nikki3
Summary: *FINISHED**YAOI* Last chapters finally added. This story is finished. Thanks to those who review.^^
1. Prologue

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki

Chapter: 0/?

Rating: R, just to be safe since Hisoka's gettng hentai thoughts

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: do you really wanna know?

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Hisoka gets drunk and starts thinking about someone…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^.

Hisoka found himself drinking in a disco bar one night. He was puzzled himself just why he decided out of nowhere that he needed to get plastered. It's not like he couldn't get himself entertained and all that.

It's been a while since Kuroro left the Genei Ryodan. Hisoka hadn't heard of anything going on with the rest of the members. He hadn't had much contact with Irumi either. Now Irumi, now that's some piece of work. The young Zoldick was really something. He was someone in between feminine and masculine. Not that it's a bad thing of course.

Maybe that's it. Maybe he just needed to bother the young assassin more. He sighed. That wasn't it. He'd been quite restless these past few days. Whenever he stopped even for a moment, he would always start seeing long raven hair flowing with the wind, catlike eyes staring back at him and needles just "innocently" flying at him.

He'd always come back to his senses at the thought of those needles. He didn't know when but eventually those images changed into something else. He started dreaming. He dreamt of skin against skin, lips against lips, his fingers running through a long mass of raven hair, catlike eyes glazed over with desire and lust, arms clinging to him as he was the only one who existed, long, smooth legs wrapped tightly around him, and… and…

Hisoka felt himself trailing off as he slowly came back to his senses. That's it! That's what he needed. He needed a companion, a friend, a lover.

He needed Irumi Zoldick.

~TBC~

Author's Notes: Please review. I get discouraged easily.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki

Chapter: 1/?

Rating: R, for Irumi's likewise hentai mind

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi (still debating whether or not to put any more pairings)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Irumi gets distracted during work…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^.

Irumi sat in front of his computer. He would have let his fat brother, Miruki do this work for him. It's just that he wasn't in the mood to make any deals these days. It was weird really that for some reason, everything seemed boring to him even beating and manipulating the hell out of Killua seemed boring. Maybe there just wasn't any challenge anymore.

Mid-typing, he stopped and his thoughts drifted to a certain red-haired magician. Well, of course, there's Hisoka. Hisoka hasn't contacted him in a while. He was beginning to miss the mischievous magician. Miss? Heaven forbid that he honestly felt that! He was an assassin. Emotions were never the primary things in his life. Money was.

But then, his thoughts flew to the man's physique. Hisoka is most certainly… attractive. He was even more appealing to Irumi than any other woman he had ever met. But certainly Hisoka was no woman. There just isn't any fault that can be found on the magician's body. What Irumi would give to run his hands through the redhead's hair, caress the flawless skin and taste every inch of Hisoka's body…

He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts of Hisoka aside. He had work to do.

~*~

Irumi effortlessly threw a few more needles, killing the remaining guards. They were really a waste of time. The target was already dead but Irumi needed to find a way to get the thoughts of Hisoka out of his head. It seemed that killing more people just didn't seem to be working. Sleeping was definitely no help.

Dreams had been of sexual nature these past few days. Instead of blood and death, he would dream of arching against flawless skin, lust and desire in the air, running his fingers through red hair and feeling Hisoka smirk knowingly as they kissed…

Irumi jerked out of his thoughts as his cellphone rang. He took it out and answered it. Strange. Hisoka was calling him. Usually, the magician would only text him.

"Irumi-san! How are you?" Hisoka greeted.

"What do you want?" Irumi tonelessly said.

"Don't be like that Irumi-san… That really wounds me."

"Just tell me what you want this time?" Irumi dryly said. But he wasn't prepared for what Hisoka answered next.

"You."

The simple answered made Irumi's heart jump. What is this strange feeling? "Hisoka…"

"Well, the deal's like this… err… Maybe we should talk about this, just the two of us."

"Well, it's just the two of us right now."

"That's not what I meant. Meet me in that café we first met in and I'll tell you everything. Don't worry about the money. You know I've never gotten short of the price. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…"

Irumi shut down his cellphone at the sound. Meeting Hisoka in that place again? What the heck? He didn't really have anything to do right now. Maybe seeing Hisoka would help resolve these… issues he's been having lately. The redhead couldn't have called at a better time. Irumi smiled to himself. This was probably the challenge he'd been looking for.

Hisoka is exactly just what he needed.

~TBC~

Author's Note: Please review! Yeah, I'm glad I didn't use Hisoka and Gon pairing either. No offense to the fans of this pairing off course!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 2/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi (still debating whether or not to put any more pairings)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Hisoka and Irumi finally meet each other again…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^.

Hisoka smiled to himself as he settled himself in his seat. He had his hair down. He just didn't feel like putting it up today. He glanced at the empty seat in front of him. Trust Irumi to make sure that he wasn't the least bit thinking of double crossing. He sighed. Irumi had such a low opinion of him after all this time. He had much better thoughts than that. This deal's bound to perk things awhile.

Irumi appeared a moment later, seated comfortably on the cushioned seat of the café. They had met in this café once before the Hunter exam. It was merely by coincidence that they met here that fateful day. They had shared the same table so that the café would be able to accommodate the rest of its customers. Usually, Hisoka wouldn't really be that considerate but then again, he had been in a good mood, for what reason, he had already forgotten.

Oh, yes, of course. Irumi had been a pleasure to look at. Why the assassin decided to use such a hideous disguise afterward was beyond him. They had decided to make a little deal where they both gained something while losing nothing. They became partners for the duration of the exam. But even way after, Hisoka still hadn't cut off their connection with each other, which in itself had already been out of character for the magician. He hadn't noticed this himself until he started having nothing to do.

__

~Hisoka's flashback~

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind sitting in a table with someone else?" the manager said pointing to a table on the other side of the café. There was a pretty girl seated there on her own. "Our café is too full and we're trying to accommodate everyone," he apologetically.

Hisoka waved his hand. "Fine." And walked over to the girl.

As soon as he sat down, he realized two things. One, the girl was in fact a guy. Two, he was still drop-dead gorgeous but with a deadly aura.

"Hello."

The guy looked at him with catlike eyes before ignoring him. This is certainly interesting. "You don't look like anyone from around here so I'm assuming you're an examinee for the Hunter exam. Correct? I'm Hisoka, the magician, by the way."

The longhaired young man looked at him and nodded slightly. "Irumi Zoldic."

"Zoldic eh? Any deals lately or is it a secret?" Hisoka teased.

"Just one that requires the Hunter License Card."

"Ah. I see." Hisoka tried to think of something else to say but found himself speechless. There must be someway to let the boy talk to him.

"Rumor has it that you failed the first time around," Irumi said, calling Hisoka out of his thoughts.

"Ah, said rumor is right. I did."

"Why don't we make a deal then?"

"Oh?" Hisoka couldn't suppress his amusement. The young man had talked to him even without coaxing. And a deal! Oh what fun.

"I usually wouldn't do this but to make sure that I get the card, a little alliance might come in handy."

"No problem with me, just as long as you stay out of my way when I'm on my killing spree."

"Done."

"Well, that wasn't so bad. This is definitely a start. I have a feeling that we're going to last longer than this exam," Hisoka said as he drew a card from the deck.

Irumi said nothing more as he turned his attention somewhere else. Had Hisoka paid attention, he would have seen a slight tinge of red on Irumi's cheeks. Whether it was from a slight fever or something else, he may never know. Hisoka frowned as he looked at the card he drew. It was a joker card.

~End of flashback~

"So, Hisoka-san, what is it about this deal that you can't seem to relay on the phone?" Irumi said after ordering a glass of juice.

Hisoka felt the corners of his lips twitch. Trust Irumi to be so straightforward. Hisoka put on a good-natured grin and said, "Well, you see, err… I was wondering since we aren't really busy these days, that we'd actually spend some time to get… to… know… each…" Hisoka trailed off as he noticed Irumi stand up and start walking off.

Hisoka smirked. "This is actually part of the deal you know. Of course, this is for the price of your asking. You know very well that I can afford it."

Irumi stopped mid-stride and looked over his shoulder to see the magician smirking at him. Had Irumi been one who conveyed emotions easily, he would have scowled menacingly at the redhead. He went back to his seat and looked somewhere else. Hisoka proceeded to explain about the deal.

~*~

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Irumi said with hints of incredulity in his voice.

"I said that I want you to be my companion for just one week. It's not much of a time and you even get paid just being with me. You don't really have to do anything. All you do is just stay with me and allow me to…" Hisoka chuckled, sending shivers down Irumi's spine. Hopefully, the magician did not see that but he did see it. "… explore the possibilities of our relationship. Anything goes, meaning I get to do whatever I want and you can't back out of it otherwise you don't get paid." His lips curled into a smile. "Don't worry. I won't take anything that you aren't willing to give me…" Hisoka added seductively.

Irumi shuddered at the sexual innuendo before looking thoughtful for a moment. There must be a downside to all of this. He couldn't think of one. [1]

"Fine. When do we start?"

Hisoka just looked like he had won twenty digits worth of money. It made Irumi a little bit uneasy. It had meant that Hisoka was up to something.

"I say we start tomorrow. Meet me at the airport at seven tomorrow morning."

Irumi stared at the magician long and hard. Hisoka isn't as readable as most of his clients. It's hard to tell what he was thinking. One thing's for sure though. Hisoka was playing one of his games with him. Irumi smiled dangerously. Hisoka better be careful with what he asked for because when this deal's over, he just might find himself getting more than what he bargained for. Irumi just isn't someone you could play your games with and come out victorious unscathed. Hisoka watch out.

Irumi's about to play little games of his own.

~TBC~

Author's notes:

[1] I know the downside is pretty obvious. Let's just say that Irumi's a little bit naïve.

[2] Don't you just love it when Irumi plays the predator? *proceeds to glomp the longhaired assassin*

[3] I know it's short but please bear with me. I'll try to make it longer. It just might take longer for me to post any new ones if I do that.

[4] Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you guys! Please review again!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 3/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi (still debating whether or not to put any more pairings)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Hisoka and Irumi kiss but…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^.

Hisoka felt giddy as he went up the stairs to their ride. Hisoka frowned slightly. Giddy was definitely not a word one would use to describe a magician like him. Better think of a better word. Ecstatic would be better. He was wearing a white undershirt and khaki pants. His hair was still down. After much debate he had decided to leave his hair down for the duration of the deal.

Hisoka stole a glance at Irumi as the assassin fell in step with him as they went to look for somewhere to sit without being bothered. Irumi was wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt and short black shorts at his request. His eyes trailing lower, Hisoka unconsciously licked his lips as he took note of the assassin's lovely legs. Yup. Making him wear the shorts was definitely a good move.

He had decided to take a public flight. Irumi was still suspicious of him, not to mention ready to stick a few needles the moment he felt something was off. Hisoka shuddered at the thought. Seducing Irumi was going to be harder than he thought. But then again, where's the fun if Irumi gave in too easily? Irumi frowned when the magician's lips curled into a diabolic smile.

~*~

Hisoka was right about one thing. Irumi was most definitely suspicious of him. Irumi knew from the moment the got to the airport that something was off. Why go on a public flight when you could just book a private one with the Hunter License?

Irumi suppressed the urge to plunge a needle down the magician's back and demand what he was up to. He almost succeeded in doing just that when he saw the smile on the man's face. Before that, he had been suppressing the urge to get away from the redhead and leave as much distance from him as possible especially when the said redhead eyed his legs appreciatively. He was suppressing an awful lot of things today. He frowned.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Hisoka stopped by an empty table and sat down. Irumi was about to sit down when he suddenly found himself sitting on Hisoka's lap. Sitting was an understatement to describe his position. He was more in the lines of straddling on the redhead lap. Irumi blushed as he could feel the heat radiating from Hisoka's body in certain places best not thought of at the moment. Damn that hentai.

~*~

Hisoka didn't really know why but he found himself suddenly pulling Irumi onto his lap, facing him. The look on Irumi's face was priceless. Well, that was before he pulled back with the customary frown and tried to get off him.

Hisoka stubbornly kept on arm wound tightly around the assassin's narrow waist and the other resting on the young man's thigh. Irumi weakly tried to stand up and get away from him but to no avail. Was that a blush on his cheeks?

"Hisoka, let me up…" Irumi said warningly.

Hisoka just smiled. "Oh? But isn't this much more comfortable than sitting on a chair?"

Irumi blushed deeper. "That, that's not… You, you…" he stammered. Then he weakly added, "Let me up… You said nothing about doing anything like this."

Hisoka's lips curled into a smile. "I know that but I did say I was going to explore the possibilities of our relationship. Anything goes remember?"

Irumi was about to protest when it hit him. This was the downside of their arrangement. How could he have been so blind as to not see it when it was right in front of him? Not to mention, it was rearing its ugly head right now. He shut his mouth and pressed his lips into a fine line. It was a clear indication that he did not like this one bit. But why was he still blushing?!

Hisoka moved his hand from Irumi's thigh to the back of the young man's neck and pulled him closer, meeting no resistance. Irumi closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of desire that was evident on Hisoka's face. He shivered when he felt Hisoka's breath on his ear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything you aren't really willing to do," Hisoka whispered seductively into his ear.

Unconsciously Irumi had his lips slightly parted and his eyes glazed over when Hisoka leaned back a little before capturing his lips in a kiss.

~*~

As soon as their lips touched, Irumi felt the world around him fade into nothingness and all that was left was Hisoka. Hisoka alone. His eyes went wide for a moment before closing. His body felt weak and he brought his up and wrapped his arms around the man, not minding for the moment that this surrendering wasn't like him at all. His conscience was going to scold him later for this but all that mattered at the moment was Hisoka and the sensations he provoked with this simple kiss.

He pressed closer to feel more of Hisoka. He felt like he was being devoured whole as Hisoka ravenously ravished his mouth. One part of mind registered a moan. Irumi wasn't really sure which one of them did it, not that it mattered at the moment. Everything was just perfect. But as always, good things don't really last.

"Oniisan?"

Hisoka reluctantly broke their kiss and smirked at the source of the voice. Irumi had his eyes closed, still trying to regain his breath. That voice sounded familiar. He tried to identify it with his lust-hazed mind then his eyes snapped open when he realized just whom it was. He turned to look, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him. His heart took a plunge when he saw the wide-eyed stare of his younger brother.

"Killua…"

~TBC~

Author's note:

Well, this is obviously shorter than the previous. Damn. Ought to try making these things longer. *brings out a pitchfork and whacks Hisoka's ass when he tries to glomp Irumi* Stay right where you are and behave or I'll start pairing you with someone else. *Hisoka scowls then pouts* 

Sorry this took a while. Wasn't able to load it since my computer had a system error. Had to have it fixed. Damn JAVA program. *shakes fist at said program* 

Hisoka is a hentai. Yes, I know. *nods, Irumi nods as well* Too fast ne? Don't worry. They won't be doing anything for a while. 

*takes out a microphone and tries imitating a narrator* Killua discovered them Hisoka and Irumi together. How will he take it? Watch out for the next chapter of… "An Assassin for a Lover."

*drops the microphone and makes herself look angelic* I'm open to suggestions. Please review! *strikes an "ore wa tensai" pose* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 4/?

Rating: PG-13, Killua has a hentai mind (but not that hentai), I think it runs in the family

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Gon x Killua (don't worry, it's mild, it's mostly one-sided)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan. (I don't think this would agree with the manga but with the anime instead.)

Description: Killua and Gon discover Hisoka and Irumi together…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^.

Killua looked around the airport. Something was off. He could feel a familiar aura. Correction: Make that two familiar auras. He and Gon were going to spend were going to spend a few days on a tropical vacation. Booking a flight had been easy, especially since Gon had a Hunter License.

Killua sighed. He had to ignore those auras if he wanted to relax and have fun with Gon. Fun… Hmm… What sort of "fun" can a kid have with his best bud? Killua went pink at the thought. It was just like when Leorio mentioned something about bondage as a way of earning money. Killua's thoughts immediately dragged it into the gutter. He couldn't help but smile at his own thoughts.

Gon was talking to a flight attendant about the flight. He looked really excited. Killua smiled. Gon looked cute in his little innocent way. The way he smile, the way he spoke, the way he laughed, the way he always did his best to make everything better, basically everything about his was wonderful. It was what drew Killua to Gon. 

Killua hadn't said anything to Gon about what he felt. After all, they were still young. It wasn't certain that these feeling and thoughts would last. Hopefully though, they will.

A graceful flowing movement caught Killua's eye. His head snapped up and focused on that movement. He couldn't help but gasp when he saw Irumi getting on the same flight. Killua just didn't recognize the guy he was with but the aura felt like… Hisoka's. Damn.

What were they doing here? Was Irumi coming after him? No, that can't be it. If Irumi was after him, he would've come and beaten the hell out of him already. And besides, Hisoka was with him. Maybe they were after Gon? Nope. That can't be it either. Killua needed to find out what they were up to just to make sure that Gon was safe.

He signaled Gon that he was going on ahead and Gon responded with a nod as he continued to talk to the attendant. Killua looked around as soon as he got on the ship. It was easy to trace Hisoka and his brother. They didn't seem to be trying to hide themselves at all. He walked slowly just in case any one of them makes a suspicious move.

He continued to walk around, avoiding people, tables and chairs, and some stray baggage. His steps became even more cautious as he neared a secluded corner mostly covered by potted plants. Then he heard someone moan. He froze. That sounded like… Masaka!

He jumped from behind the potted plants and froze. This time it was because of the sight before him. His brother, Irumi, was wantonly pressing his body against of all people, Hisoka as they kissed. Not only that. Irumi was straddling the magician and the position looked very compromising from his view.

Killua couldn't help himself from whispering a question, "Oniisan?"

~*~

Gon was ecstatic to be going on a trip with Killua. Killua was his best friend in the whole world, besides Leorio and Kurapika of course!

When Killua mentioned that they should go on a vactaion, Gon had asked Kurapika to help him find the perfect place. Then all four of them would get together and relax. Kurapika and Leorio would meet him and Killua at the designated place. This was going to be fun!

He was talking to the flight attendant when he noticed that Killua looked a little bit… distracted. It must be the auras that weren't that too easily missed. It was disturbing. Both auras were very much familiar. Killua looked like he was about to go after the two auras. That wasn't good.

Just then, Killua gasped when he seemed to have spotted someone. Gon followed Killua's line of sight and nearly gaspd himself when he spotted Hisoka and Irumi not too far away. Killua signaled that he would go in. Gon couldn't do anything but let Killua go after them.

His conversation with the flight attendant didn't last long after that. He was so worried about Killua that he couldn't concentrate on what the lady was telling him.

Gon trailed Killua's scent to a secluded spot of the lounge area. 

"Oniisan?"

He was about to walk up to Killua and scold him when he saw a dazed Irumi in Hisoka's arms.

"Killua…"

Author's notes:

This is awfully short. This is just to show why Killua was on the same ship and how he discovered them kissing. *sees Hisoka and Irumi smooching in a secluded corner and takes a few pictures* Hehehe… *Irumi frowns while Hisoka grins*

Hisoka give me a copy will ya? *receives a few needles down his back courtesy of Irumi*

Irumi behave.

nikki Hehehehehehe…

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 5/?

Rating: PG-13

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua (no, no Leorio x Kurapika. Will think about it first. Candice, please don't kill me.)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Irumi attempts to make things clear… Hisoka tries to convince Gon to…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^.

Irumi's heart plummeted at the sight of his confused little brother. This was totally unexpected. Being seen by Killua in Hisoka's arms in a very compromising position was definitely something he wasn't prepared for.

"Killua…" Irumi shifted uncomfortably. "I think we need to talk."

Hisoka just smirked. He found everything simply amusing. Irumi tried to get off his lap but he just tightened his grip. Irumi turned red and struggled to get off. 

Killua didn't move as he watched his brother weakly try to pry Hisoka's hands off him. He didn't understand why Irumi didn't just use force to get off the magician's lap.

Finally, Irumi seemed to give up before he deliberately pressed a needle lightly down Hisoka's back, catching the redhead off guard. Hisoka's arms went lax around his waist. Irumi easily pried his arms off and left pulling Killua along with him. He didn't notice the surprised look the boy he passed by gave him.

Damn Hisoka and his kiss!

~*~

Killua shifted in his seat for the fifth time in the past minute. He couldn't believe what Irumi had told him. A deal with Hisoka? Is Irumi crazy or something? He pinched himself just to find out if he was having a nightmare or not. Unfortunately, the nightmare was real.

"Why, oniisan? Why Hisoka of all people?!"

Irumi had turned a shade paler at the sound of Killua's distraught voice. He raised the teacup to his lips and took a sip. Killua frowned at this. This wasn't something to try and remain calm about. Nothing good could possibly come out of a deal with the psycho clown. There must be another reason why Irumi had taken this. None of this made any sense to him.

~*~

Irumi studied the expression on Killua's face. His sibling had the look of disapproval on his face. It was going to be for the best that he be blunt with the boy rather than having him form his own speculations which would reach his father. And that did not sound good. He placed his teacup on the table lightly.

"To be perfectly honest, Killua. I don't really know why. I can't help it. I don't even know what's wrong with me. He's been running in my head for days, weeks even. I don't know why." Irumi stopped and bit his lip, gulping before continuing, "I had thought that by taking this deal, I could get the chance to get him out of my head but instead…" Irumi looked down, unable to meet Killua's eyes at the memory of the kiss he shared with Hisoka and his face flushed in shame for wanting such a man.

"But instead what?"

"It doesn't matter." Irumi shook his head. "I can't back out of it now. It's just for a few days anyway. How bad can that be?"

Killua frowned all the more and shook his head. Irumi had a feeling that his last three sentences had been more of something to comfort him rather than his young sibling.

~*~

Hisoka tried to coax his body to move for what seemed like the twentieth time already. Even his Nen wasn't helping. The needle was lodged deep and will probably stay there much longer. Damn! How could Irumi leave him like this?! And they were getting along so well. If Killua hadn't shown up, he probably would've had Irumi in bed by sunset. Double damn!

Gon doesn't seem to be helping. Well, the boy did give him an apologetic smile and said that it wasn't a good idea to pull it out especially if you weren't someone who knew how to do it right. They'll just have to wait for Irumi to come back.

That raven-haired beauty better be prepared when he comes back. Hisoka growled and tried to move again but this time he fell flat on his face.

Hisoka swore that he was going to turn Irumi over his knee and spank him like a little kid and make sure that he gets a really sore bottom later on.

~*~

Gon was looking out for Killua when he heard something fall to the floor. That something turned out to be Hisoka falling flat on his face. He chuckled. It wasn't everyday that you get to see Hisoka in such a predicament. It's really priceless to see Hisoka like that.

He walked over to the redhead and pulled him back up to his chair and went back to looking out for Killua.

"Gon, can't you just pull it out for me. I mean, it's not that hard. Come on." When Gon didn't answer, Hisoka added, "Please?"

"Killua's brother put that on you for a reason and I don't really want there to be any misunderstanding between us." Gon stuck his tongue out at Hisoka.

Hisoka grumbled under his breath. Gon sighed. Where had Killua and his brother gone off to?

~TBC~

Author's notes: AH!!! Finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. About this fic… it used to be at the misc section. It took me a while to remove it then transfer the entire thing to the proper category. (Damn trips!!!)

This entire thing started with a hentai mind. Nope. Not Hisoka's, but MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Ignore the rants. I feel a little bit crazy right now. Just discovered that Joker from Flame of Recca died during the last part of comic volume 29… NOOOOOOOOO!!!*


	7. Chapter 6

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 6/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Irumi and Hisoka get some time alone… again.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

This entire chapter is inspired by the Hunter x Hunter episode where you see Irumi sticking his tongue out at the unseeing Hisoka. Read on and you'll find out why. BWAHAHAHA!!!

It was a while, while being an understatement, before Irumi came back with his little brother. Hisoka had already given up on trying to move. Gon had sat on a chair not too far away.

Hisoka sighed in relief when Irumi finally removed the needle. "You didn't have to do that you know?"

"I know but I found it necessary at the time." Irumi hid the needle and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table.

Irumi seemed to be trying to stay away from him. This was beginning to seem interesting enough to forget the needle incident… for a bit. Hisoka's mind piped up that Irumi still needed to be spanked but in bed of course. He chuckled at what his mind was hinting. This just isn't the right time yet. He wanted Irumi to be begging for him. It makes him feel powerful to hear someone beg. Power is an obsession. Irumi Zoldick is an addiction.

An addiction that he had to get rid of.

~*~

In the airport on the tropical island, Kurapika was seated in the waiting area reading a small book while Leorio paced, being an impatient person as he is.

After a few minutes of letting Leorio pace, Kurapika sighed and closed his book, having a hard time concentrating with all the pacing Leorio was doing. He settled for watching the tall lanky man walk, having nothing else to do.

Well, Leorio isn't exactly the tall, dark and handsome type of guy but to Kurapika, he was attractive enough in his own way. Yeah right. He had charm… sometimes anyway. Kurapika just didn't know what it was but he was having a bit of a crush on the man. There was just something about Leorio that drew him on.

He just wondered what it was.

~*~

Leorio paced some more, feeling Kurapika's eyes on him. He was nervous to be alone with Kurapika. Being around Kurapika was terrifying and exciting, giddy and sad all at the same time. It was a weird, vague feeling. It bothered him. He wondered if Kurapika felt the same way. Yeah right. Who'd be interested in someone like him right?

"Leorio-san, you should sit down and relax. This is our vacation right?" Kurapika said, finally having fed up with putting up with all the pacing.

Leorio groaned inwardly. The "our" part bothered him a lot. They had registered at a hotel, getting two suites with two double beds in each suite. Knowing Gon and Killua were inseparable, putting one of them with Kurapika was out of the question. This left him to sleep in the same room with the young Kuruta. That didn't bode well for him. Now he'd have to watch out for Kurapika every time he came out of the bathroom. Who knows when Kurapika would decide to just beat him up just for walking out with just a towel on?

This was going to be a loooong vacation.

~*~

Hisoka groaned inwardly, veins popping on his head. Of all times to play the loving and caring brother, Irumi chose this time to walk right beside Killua and try to convince the younger assassin to go back home, letting Hisoka walk ahead.

Behind him, Irumi made a face, stuck his tongue out and raised the offending finger, shocking Killua and Gon. It made him seem childish but Hisoka's nerves are already reaching their limit. More veins popped. 

He was definitely going to have to spank that boy when they finally have some time together again.

~*~

When Irumi stuck his tongue out at Hisoka, he knew he was being childish. But he couldn't help it especially when that blasted clown tricked him. He knew that he was going to get punished in some way for that. But it just felt good to let go for a moment and try to grab whatever one could of some childish whims, although kicking the man's ass was a more appealing idea.

Oh well.

~*~

Leorio's jaw dropped considerably low when he spotted Gon and Killua WITH Hisoka and Irumi along for the ride. What were those two doing here?!

Kurapika tensed up beside him. But after seeing the smiles on Gon and Killua's faces, they relaxed somewhat. What's going on here?

~*~

An hour later, Irumi sighed as they finally got shown to their room. The suite was nice. It was perfect. Except for one minor detail. There was only one bed. A king size bed to be exact. There was no question of Hisoka's intentions. Damn that man!

Irumi was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hisoka until the magician had already wrapped his arms around him. Irumi cursed himself, his mind willing his body to move but instead at the close body contact it had with Hisoka. His heart was in agony, beating so fast.

Then he felt the magician's breath on his ear. "Now, my naughty little assassin, it's time for me to punish you for the little trick you pulled on the plane."

Irumi pulled away as if he had been scalded by Hisoka's touch but found himself on his back on the bed with Hisoka right on top of him literally, making him blush. This was not good.

"Okay… Since you're being a good little boy right at the moment," Hisoka chuckled. It sent shivers down Irumi's spine. "I can overlook what you did for a price." Irumi's mouth went dry. There was dangerous gleam in Hisoka's eyes. This can't be good. "All you have to do is…" Irumi refused to look at Hisoka, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"… kiss me and put your tongue to good use. Then I'll decide whether or not to let it go…" Hisoka whispered huskily into his ear.

Irumi's snapped open and looked wide-eyed at Hisoka. Did he hear the man clearly? There must be some mistake. Hisoka smirked at him.

"Well? I don't have all day you know."

Irumi tried to process Hisoka's little condition but gasped as Hisoka shifted, pressing more onto him making him feel some things he shouldn't feel. All thoughts of getting out of the predicament dissipated and the only thought left was Hisoka.

He reached up putting his hand on the back of Hisoka's neck and wordlessly pulled him down to meet his willing lips…

__

Hisoka…

~TBC~

Author's notes: All hail to the HxH OAV episode!!! Hahaha!!! *strikes an "ore wa tensai" pose* Irumi-san!!! *whacks Hisoka off Irumi and glomps the assassin* Hisoka is a hentai!!! Well, a cute hentai anyway. Hehehe… May 27 is just a day away!!! Gokongwei Building here I come!!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed. More power to the reader eh. Keep reviewing!!! It might take a while before I start posting again but I promise to continue this as soon as I have the time.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 7/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Things are going a little bit out of hand for Irumi…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

~*~

Hisoka grinned after seeing Irumi pout. He had noticed that the assassin had this unconsciously cute habit of pouting whenever he disapproved of something. He had found it easy to creep up behind Irumi, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

Irumi tensed. Hisoka could feel the boy's racing heart and hear his labored breaths. Hisoka mused on how warm Irumi was despite his outward cold appearance and how he was trembling in his embrace despite the heat of their bodies. He decided to tease Irumi for a while. He whispered into Irumi's ear, "Now, my naughty little assassin, it's time for me to punish you for the little trick you pulled on the plane."

Just then, as if on cue, Irumi jumped out of his embrace but luckily he saw it coming so it was no problem for him to counter it. He immediately grabbed the young assassin by the shirt and threw him on the bed before reinforcing it by pinning him down with his own body, which wasn't really such a bad idea. It was a good move on his part actually.

Irumi blushed upon noticing just how compromising their positions were. How cute. "Okay… Since you're being a good little boy right at the moment," Hisoka chuckled. Irumi shivered beneath him, unconsciously biting his lip. "I can overlook what you did for a price." If possible, Irumi blushed even more. Hisoka licked his lips. Is Irumi deliberately feeding the fire within him with this act of innocence? It made him want the assassin all the more. "All you have to do is…" Irumi closed his eyes and turned away from him. My, my, such modesty. Shouldn't matters like these be commonplace to assassins?

"… kiss me and put your tongue to good use. Then I'll decide whether or not to let it go…" Hisoka whispered huskily into Irumi's ear.

Irumi's snapped open and looked wide-eyed at him. Is he really that hard to believe. Hisoka smirked at the boy.

"Well? I don't have all day you know."

Irumi seemed to process his little condition. Hisoka shifted his weight until he was pressing into all the right places. He was rewarded by a gasp from Irumi. Irumi's eyes became dazed and disoriented. And judging from what Hisoka could feel, with their bodies pressed together and all that, it wouldn't take much coaxing to finally get Irumi to sleep with him.

Irumi reached up putting his hand on the back of Hisoka's neck and wordlessly pulled him down to meet his willing lips. Hisoka's eyes widened at the sudden jump his heart made, seeing the look Irumi was giving him before their lips touched. Masaka! The world became a blur as fireworks exploded in his head when their lips met…

__

Irumi…

~*~

Gon and Killua had just gotten settled in their room. Kurapika and Leorio were in a room opposite theirs. Hisoka and Irumi were somewhere on the upper floors. Only Killua knew where exactly. Gon smiled. They needed the vacation. Searching for his father is so hard but that's what made it intriguing. Besides it's only half the fun and adventure.

Killua seemed to be enjoying himself. Gon thought wryly. He was probably watching the R-18 channels again. He sighed. Some things never change.

~*~

To Killua, on the outside, he was enjoying himself but in the inside, he was worried about what Irumi had just gotten himself into. Hisoka is not the type of guy to be trusted. Killua knew that he had to trust that his brother knew what he was doing but it still didn't stop the nagging feeling that something might happen.

Cursing inwardly, he stood up much to the surprise of Gon and said, "Hey Gon! I'm going out for a while. Want anything?"

When Gon smiled and shook his head no, Killua blushed before shaking head and left.

~*~

While Kurapika was sprawled on his bed, reading a book, Leorio was taking a shower just before they all meet up for dinner. Fortunately, Hisoka had said that he and Irumi weren't going to join them.

After drying himself up, he noticed that he had forgotten to bring in a clean set of clothes with him. He had left them on his bed with Kurapika outside. Leorio gulped. If he went out that door, he'd probably get beaten up by a blushing Kurapika.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and checked himself in the mirror. If he was going to be beaten up, he might as well be beaten up looking good.

~*~

Kurapika was hiding a blush behind the book he was reading. He could feel the heat rising to his face the moment Leorio stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. He just couldn't concentrate on the book anymore.

He found it weird that his heart was beating so fast. Too fast to be normal. He couldn't believe that the thought of Leorio alone could make him feel this way. Just then, he heard the shower stop and he came to his senses. He clutched his head wildly and told himself that he wasn't thinking about Leorio in THAT way. NOOO!!!

Then he saw Leorio's clothes on the bed and knew that the man had forgotten to bring in his clothes. Just to prove himself wrong that the blush on his face and the racing of his heart weren't induced by Leorio, he jumped off the bed and walked right up to the bathroom door. He was going to do something, he just didn't know yet. But whatever it was, he just hoped that it wouldn't pull him in too deep with Leorio for the ride.

~*~

Leorio slowly turned the knob, opened the door and walked out. Even though he was already expecting Kurapika to be standing there, he was still surprised to see the boy. But not with the expression he had on now.

Kurapika's eyes were half-lidded and dazed, his lips were slightly parted and he was blushing. His hands were clenched tightly in front of his chest. It was as if magic had woven its spell upon him. Silence descended in the room.

"Kurapika…" Leorio said. "What are you doing?"

Whatever magic it was, it surely didn't last long. It was broken the moment Leorio broke the mood. POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!

Kurapika huffed and went back to his book, leaving a beaten Leorio on the floor with his towel luckily still wrapped around his waist.

~*~

Killua had just gotten off the elevator when he heard some muffled sounds coming from a nearby room. He ground his teeth together. It certainly didn't take Hisoka long to finish what he started back on the ship. Damn him.

He rushed over to their room and hoped that his brother wouldn't kill him for this. But as long it was about Irumi WITH Hisoka, Killua just had to object until otherwise proven wrong.

~*~

Irumi didn't know what was really happening. The world was spinning around him so fast. He didn't know when they had both taken their shirts off but boy, did Hisoka look good. He was now straddling the magician's lap. How that happened, he had no idea whatsoever. His sensitive hearing and sixth sense warned him that someone was coming. But he didn't really care at the moment anyway.

His hands were clutched tightly at Hisoka broad shoulders, trying to pulled the man closer as if their close body contact wasn't enough. Hisoka's head buried at the crook of his neck biting at the junction between neck and shoulder. Biting hard but not hard enough to draw blood. The magician's hands were roaming all over his body. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

A logical side of him kept screaming at him to stop this. This was madness. That side was right. This is maddening. He was torn between hunger for fulfillment and disgust for this hunger, joy for the pleasure Hisoka brought and shame for wanting Hisoka. Someone please help me, Irumi thought as the maelstrom of emotions clashed within his heart. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He couldn't stop as he was more and more drawn in by Hisoka and Hisoka alone.

Just then, the door swung open, startling them both.

"ONIISAN!!!"

~TBC~

Author's notes: It's a good thing that school just started. There isn't much to do just yet. Just went to the school bookstore and nearly did from the weight of just three of my books!!! THREE!!! Not only that. The line was just too long!!!

Poor Irumi. Hisoka hentai!!!

Sorry for Gon and Killua fans. Still figuring out how to convey their pairing. Leorio and Kurapika on the otherhand… their pretty hard to develop too. *takes pitchfork and whacks Hisoka's head then glomps Irumi and smiles* Benefits of being an author… you can boss the characters around and don't get hurt. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Thanks to those who reviewed. Don't really know what to say if I do individual thank you comments but I'll try to that in the future. Wow… this chapter is longer… IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 8/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Mood broken, Irumi and Hisoka separate to rethink their relationship…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

Author's notes:

Thanks to those who reviewed so far:

Lyn – Thanks for your insights, comments and hehehe… AMUSING reactions. I really haven't watched the entire series. So the Leorio/Kurapika scene with the bathroom thing, totally came from my hentai mind. Yes, hentai.

Candice – without your Leorio x Kurapika dare, there wouldn't be Leorio x Kurapika pairing in this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Hehehe… I KNOW how much you "LOVE" it when you see Leorio/Kurapika scenes. *hint hint* Especially the last episode of the series. (not the OAV) *adopts a Killua sly cat look* Hehehe…

Megumi Mikage – don't worry. I have no intention of stopping this fic. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Err… don't kill me?

Yomi – yomisama from the hxh mailing list? Wow! I've been following your untitled fic. It's cool! Hope you put up the next chapter soon.

Me – more Gon x Killua… err… funny parts are easier to do. ^0^

Lupercalia – You really think Hisoka and Irumi are good together too? Lyn did you hear that? Hisoka x Irumi rules!!! I'm still struggling with Gon x Killua while Leorio x Kurapika… well, it's coming along *in a singsong voice* somewhere down the road…

Mim – Thanks. I'll do that.

Killuas descendant – well, the chapters are coming along nicely (I hope). I've just got this killer Wednesday schedule every week. 12 hours of school!!! From nine in the morning to nine in the evening! Life is so unfair…

Anonymous – well, I finally got the rest of the chapters out. Sorry for making you wait too long. Gomen ne!!!

kawaii^kitsune!!! – Thanks. I'm continuing it now. The rest are coming, coming….

Sarjhoshino – Thank you very much. The words are just some of the quirks of "always sticking my head up in the clouds" as my mum says. What can I say? I've got an overly active imagination. Hehehehehehehe… *lyn comes in and comments: what an understatement. She's just plain hentai!* Read your fic from the ML. When's the next chapter?

Yukitsu – err… I don't really know what to say. I'm confused. Is this review for this fic or some other fic? This was the first review when I've only posted one chapter.

To the stars of this fic:

Irumi, Hisoka, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio – Thanks!!! Hehehehe… But that doesn't mean that I won't continue torturing you guys in this fic! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!

~*~

"ONIISAN!!!"

Hisoka felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him. Just what he needed: Irumi's protective little brother… He effortlessly lifted Irumi off his lap and gently placed him on the bed. Irumi was still in a daze. A soft whimper escaped the assassin's lips, enough for only Hisoka to hear, as he lost the warmth of the magician's body. Then Hisoka stood up picked up his discarded shirt and walked out, ignoring the red-faced Killua by the door.

Oh well. There'll be other opportunities to coax the young assassin and for him to make love to Irumi then finally getting the boy out of his system. Maybe he'll be luckier next time. Hisoka repeated that to himself over and over but deep down, the wild beating of his heart denied it and called him a liar.

Liar, liar, liar, liar… LIAR!!!

Damn… he needed a cold shower right about now.

~*~

Killua surveyed the scene before him and instantly turned crimson. Had it been Leorio and Kurapika, he would have had the sly cat look on his face but… this is Hisoka and Irumi he was dealing with right? Right?

This was something he just couldn't take lightly. Despite the fact that he was scared to death of his brother, he was still family. And that alone is reason enough for him to meddle in this and make Irumi realize that this had to stop.

Hisoka gently put Irumi on the bed before going to pick his shirt up and walked towards him. He winced when he saw Irumi's bruised lips and neck and the deep half moons on Hisoka's shoulders. 

He gulped when the magician brushed past him, he had thought that he was in big trouble. He let out a sigh the moment he felt Hisoka turn round the corner.

Now there was only Irumi to worry about… Uh oh… He glanced over to the bed. Irumi was looking at him with this strange expression on his face. He really couldn't tell what it was. This was new to him. And so is seeing Irumi conveying more emotions than he usually does.

What will dad say, when he finds out that one of his sons had been bewitched by a magician?

~*~

Irumi stared up at the ceiling still not moving from his position on the bed from when Hisoka left, even way after Killua had finally decided to leave. Killua looked worried. Who could blame him? This was Hisoka they were dealing with. Making a deal with Hisoka is like making a pact with the devil himself.

Part of Irumi was disappointed by Killua's interruption but the rest of him was glad that his brother came when he did. He needed to think. Whilst Hisoka was around, thinking would always become the last thing on his mind.

This is very unlike him, to let Hisoka manipulate him like this, to toy with him even. Maybe it's time that he returned the favor.

~*~

Kurapika was still fuming about what he nearly let slip. Sure he had half a mind to beat the half-naked Leorio up but then he had stopped. He just couldn't help but admire the man's physique. The well-shaped muscles and the lean body told of regular visits to the gym and constant exercise. One could not help but be awed that there was no visible fat on Leorio's body.

When Leorio spoke, at first, Kurapika hadn't noticed but when it finally sank in, horrified as he was, he did the first thing that came to mind. POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!

And Leorio was down for the count. 

Kurapika sighed. That was definitely not the way to the man's heart… Did he just think that? What the hell was wrong with him? Kurapika shook his head. He can't be acting like a girl with a crush, can he? Can he? This vacation just got weirder.

~*~

"Of all the rotten luck," Hisoka grumbled to himself as he got off the elevator.

He hadn't totally anticipated on meeting Gon and his friends, especially Irumi's brother, Killua. The boy just seemed to have a nose for when he was about to get anywhere with Irumi. Hisoka stopped. Maybe it was better that Killua keep interrupting them. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to bear having Irumi hate him if something irreversible happens between them. He went on walking with his hand on his chin in deep thought.

He would even hate himself. Hisoka stopped again. Hate himself? Aye, maybe he would… Hisoka shook his head. What was wrong with him? Since when was he concerned with anyone else other than himself? This isn't like him at all. Hisoka banged his head on the wall. Had Irumi somehow cast a spell on him and bewitched him?

He spent the next few hours just thinking about the answers to his questions. What Irumi had done to him was a mystery. Even he couldn't figure it out. He was already having his sixth or seventh shot of whatever it was that he ordered. Everything was a blur to him except for the young assassin…

Then it dawned to him that the simplest answer to all his questions was right in front of him all along. It may not be like his normal self but what the heck. Maybe something good may come out of it. Maybe something he had been searching for all this time perhaps? He gulped down the last shot and rushed to the elevator.

He was going to tell Irumi.

~*~

Killua didn't know what to make of Irumi's relationship with Hisoka. He was worried about Irumi, that's for sure but his aniki was very much taken with Hisoka. The darn magician must be a real charmer to coax a lot of reactions from the unresponsive Irumi.

He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio had already gone through dinner and a walk on the beach. Now they were getting ready for bed. Gon had been throwing him concerned looks. Killua frowned. It was terrible of him to keep making Gon worry. He should find a way to make it up to him.

Gon had already wished him good night and had snuggled under the covers when Killua had an idea. He crept up to Gon's bed, slipped under the covers and put his arms around him.

"Good night, Gon."

~*~

As soon as he got to the door to his room, Hisoka jerked it open. Then immediately turned crimson. This was not a sight he was ready to see just yet.

Irumi was wrapped in a towel with his wet hair clinging to every curve of his body, a disheveled look that can only be adopted after taking a shower. The look and blush on Irumi's face would've been amusing had the situation been different. Had Hisoka been himself, he would've taken advantage of the situation immediately.

Surprise was evident on the young assassin's face as he accidentally let go of the towel. Hisoka's mind reeled.

__

Oh man…

~TBC~

Author's notes:

Well, thanks for reading. Now to show your appreciation, please review. Go ahead. I know you want to. Hehehehe…

I just wanna get this clear that this isn't something like an adventure story. I can't do adventure stories well. Romance, I do just fine.

I feel so sleepy now. Haven't gotten enough sleep since Tuesday. Darn party and I still hate going to school… *grumble* *grumble*

*leaves to watch Irumi stomping on poor Hisoka for being a hentai* Hehehehe…


	10. Chapter 9

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 9/?

Rating: PG-13

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Irumi strikes back!!! Or is he?

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

~*~

Hisoka's mind reeled as Irumi let the towel slip through his fingers. The towel slipped down assassin's chest and was still going lower. Irumi still made no move to keep it from falling.

"AAAARRRRGHHH!!!!" Hisoka screamed as he covered his eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut but was rewarded by a full-blown laugh from the young assassin. Hisoka's eyes flew open to see a half-naked Irumi, clad only in black silk boxers. He was already clutching his middle from laughing.

This wasn't like the fake laugh he did in front of the Hunter examinees. This was a like a lunatic laughing here… It was uncharacteristic for the young assassin. It was, it was… It was downright creepy.

Hisoka turned red again and pointed a shaking finger at Irumi accusingly. "You, you, you, you, you, you tricked me!!!"

Irumi stuck his tongue out at him. "Behh… Serves you right, hentai."

"What do you me serves me right?! I haven't done anything!"

Hisoka's face flamed up when Irumi had the gall to look at him wryly and raise an elegant eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

The assassin sighed and shook his head. "'Until you figure out what it is that you did and make up for it, you're not getting anywhere with me. Good night." Irumi thumbed his nose at the magician and went to bed. "Oh, and one other thing. Touch me and I'll hurt you bad." Then he turned the bedside lamp off and slept.

Hisoka didn't know what to make of the situation. Things just seemed to get weirder and weirder and this was just day one!

And besides, because of all the hubbub, Hisoka found that he had forgotten to tell Irumi what was on his mind!!!

~*~

Irumi woke up the next day feeling better than he had yesterday. Well, last night he had a good night's sleep after having the satisfaction of getting Hisoka flustered.

The handsome magician had turned as red as his hair. It was quite amusing. Irumi wondered if this was what Hisoka felt when he played with people's feelings. He looked at Hisoka's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and angelic. Totally contrary to when he was awake.

Unable to resist, he reached out his hand and lightly caressed the magician's cheek with the back of his hand. Hisoka slept on. Irumi sighed then got out of bed. Until he was sure, he wasn't going to make things easy for Hisoka at all. Deep down, his mind called him a fool.

Fool, fool, fool, fool, fool, fool, FOOL!!! He would never…

~*~

Contrary to what Irumi thought, Hisoka was already awake from the moment the assassin stirred. He had the pleasure of feeling Irumi's feather-light caress and seeing the beautiful expression on his face. It was an expression that mirrored exactly the secret that Hisoka kept to himself. Then his heart clenched at the weary, almost defeated sigh that escaped the assassin's lips.

He waited until Irumi had gone inside the bathroom before stirring from his position. He barely slept last night as he merely watched Irumi sleep peacefully on his side of the bed. It was a strange feeling, watching Irumi sleep. It was calming and soothing in a way he supposed. His heart seemed at ease. His heart? He thought he had thrown away his heart a long time ago.

Hisoka's thoughts flew to a distant memory.

__

A dark-haired boy with scarlet eyes ran to a group of thugs. His eyes were nearly the color of red. It was bordering between red and violet. Eyes of a forbidden child. Yet it sparkled like gems under the full moon night. His clothes were so tattered that it hardly covered anything.

"Hisoka-san!"

"Leave if you know what's good for you, boy. Your lot have no right to be here." One of the thugs took hold of the boy.

"Yamette! Get out of here, K-san!"

"No! Hisoka! Leave Hisoka-san alone! Onegai!" The boy struggled in the man's grasp.

"You asked for it boy."

Steel glinted under the moonlight before plunging into soft flesh. 

"K-SAN!!!"

Screams ensued as blood soaked the ground. The moon turned red as bodies fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Hisoka? Are you alright? You look pale."

Hisoka snapped back to reality at the sound of Irumi's concerned voice. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find his voice as he stared at the assassin. His mouth had gone dry.

Irumi had loosely braided his hair. He was wearing loose fitting khaki short pants and a sleeveless, body-fit black shirt. His legs were less exposed than they were yesterday but you'd still see a considerable amount of it.

By the time Hisoka had finished looking Irumi over, the assassin was laughing at him already. Hisoka frowned. This was the second time the boy was laughing at him since the trip started.

"WHAT?!"

"You looked like a goldfish."

A goldfish??? Hisoka fumed.

"And your fly's open."

Hisoka looked down at his pajamas. When Irumi burst into peals of laughter again, he realized that his pajama bottom doesn't have a fly. Hisoka turned crimson from embarrassment.

Irumi was already doubling over from laughter. Hisoka blushed even harder. The assassin looked very feminine and delicate. _A vision of loveliness. Very beautiful._ Then it took him a few moments to realize that he had whispered, thankfully not loud enough for Irumi to hear.

~*~

Leorio recounted the events of the morning in his mind. First he woke up all sweaty so he took a shower, ending with Kurapika turning him into a punching bag. Then Kurapika himself took a bath and hadn't closed the door properly. This ended up with him getting the daylights punched out of him when Kurapika saw the door swing open, unfortunately, with Leorio standing very close to it.

Well, all in all, it wasn't a bad morning since he got to see "more" of Kurapika, which can be taken the wrong way. His fascination with Kurapika was intoxicating. He had hoped that this trip would help him get closer to Kurapika.

He scratched his head. So far, he had bumps and bruises to show for, which wasn't too bad really. Really.

~*~

For his side, Kurapika was blushing. He was embarrassed for turning Leorio into a punching bag. The man had the gall to peep while he was taking a shower! Dealing with the man was frustrating and infuriating! His mind piped up. You want him to see you as someone more than a friend. But he's so dense!

Kurapika shook his head clear of such thoughts. Impossible!!! He wasn't attracted to the man, was he? Was he?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice two figures behind him until one of them put his hand on his shoulder. This startled him enough to make him give a small "Eeep!" in response.

Gon and Killua gave him blank looks before bursting out laughing.

"You sounded like a girl," Killua commented.

Kurapika gritted his teeth. He did not sound like a girl. He was nowhere near being a girl!!! Gon was now inching a little bit farther from Killua and Killua looks at Gon, wondering why. Had he been looking, he would've seen Kurapika's eyes turning red. He would've easily dodged the fist coming his way. He wouldn't be staring at the ceiling with his head rested on Gon's lap twenty minutes later.

~*~

Killua grumble to himself when he came to. He hadn't seen that one coming. Kurapika packs one hell of a wallop. He shifted.

That's when he noticed that his head was rested on Gon's thigh. Hmm… This might not be so bad after all.

~*~

Hisoka sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with Irumi. Well, that's not exactly true. They were going somewhere. Just not the way he meant it…

It had been thirty minutes since Irumi cracked those jokes at his expense and now they were heading down a pathway they found by the beach. Hisoka couldn't help but stare at the lush curves Irumi was presenting him with. It was grating his nerves.

He didn't even know where they were going until Irumi stopped. He had been so intent on Irumi alone that he hadn't noticed. They were at an almost deserted part of the beach. It was too far from the hotel and people didn't really want to make an effort to take ten to twenty minutes of their time to get there. It was fantastic. White sand everywhere, the ocean water was so clear and blue and the waves were gentle. This was a perfect scenario for seduction since there would be only very few people to actually care what they were doing.

His mind was already formulating a plan of seduction. WAS anyway. He went slack-jawed when Irumi pulled his top off and threw it and pulled down his pants!

~TBC~

Author's notes:

I would just like to say "Hehehe'' to the readers. Lyn! Hope you like it.

To everyone else, I know this isn't really focusing on Leorio x Kurapika or Gon x Killua but I hope you guys would still enjoy reading this fic. Honestly, I'm not really a protagonist but usually the antagonist. I like bad people better than good guys.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 10/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: 

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

~*~

Irumi smirked at Hisoka's slack-jawed expression as he pulled down his pants. He was shocked and was turning red incredibly fast. Irumi wasn't really stupid as to strip naked in front of the stupid man. He had his swim trunks underneath. Hisoka had an awfully green mind.

He didn't wait for the magician to react and jumped into the water. He dived into the deeper part of the beach and hid behind the large boulder not to far away. A loud splash told him that Hisoka had gone into the water looking for him since he didn't exactly resurface, did he?

"Irumi? Where are you?" Hisoka's voice floated to his ears.

Irumi grinned to himself. He hadn't felt this playful since… Well, for a long time! He peeked from behind the boulder only to have Hisoka pulled him out by the hand. Then he found himself crushed behind Hisoka and the large boulder.

The magician had dove in after him only in his shorts. Irumi could feel every sinewy muscle on his chest especially with his hands trapped between them.

Irumi looked intently at Hisoka and Hisoka did the same. Hisoka had this possessive lustful look on his face. There was a certain degree of warmth in the magician's eyes and the gentle way he held him. In a way, he found it exciting… Exciting? NO!!!

Irumi's mind snapped back to reality and tried to push Hisoka away from him, his face blushing. He was not going to let Hisoka do this again. The magician must have put magic into his kisses because the moment their lips met, Irumi found himself lost and responding fervently to his kisses.

So much for trying to avoid the inevitable…

~*~

Gon and Killua were having their eating contest again when Kurapika noticed Hisoka come in with a possessive arm around Irumi's waist. That wasn't the only thing that nagged his mind. The fact that Irumi kept blushing even more when Hisoka whispered something in his ear was even more disturbing.

Killua seemed to have noticed it too since he started choking on his food. Both Gon and Leorio were patting his back making sure he was alright.

Hisoka and Irumi were shown a table at the other side of the room but it still presented Kurapika a good view of them. Kurapika felt goose bumps prickling on his skin when he saw Hisoka lean over to Irumi and give him a deep kiss. Kurapika felt the heat rising to his face. He knew that his face had become red enough to make a tomato jealous.

More choking from Killua confirmed the fact that he saw the public display of affection as well. Kurapika sunk low in his seat, trying to avoid the weird look people were already giving their table.

~*~

Leorio noticed that Kurapika was blushing as soon as they settled back after Killua started choking. He had wondered why until of course he noticed that Killua had this disapproving look on his face. And he was looking directly at a table on the opposite side of the restaurant.

Leorio squinted to get a closer look and nearly fell off his seat. That was not a sight he wanted to see. Well, if it was him and Kurapika, no problem. Hell, he'd even take Killua and Gon doing that. But certainly not, of all people, Hisoka and Irumi!

He averted his eyes and noticed Kurapika turn to an even redder shade. He grinned. Kurapika looked cute that way.

~*~

Irumi looked at Hisoka wryly after their kiss. The magician had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He knew that Killua and the others had seen them. Oh well.

There was nothing any of them could do about it really if it was done with his consent. Hisoka smiled wickedly at him. This sent delicious shivers down his spine. As thoughts of what happened at the beach came back to him.

__

~Flashback~

When Hisoka finally pulled away from their kiss, they were both breathless. Then, the magician carried Irumi to the beach, getting no argument from the assassin. Once on the beach, Hisoka put him down and gazed at him for a moment before resuming their kiss.

It was more intense and exciting than high paying assassination jobs. More pleasurable as well… As Hisoka applied more pressure on his lips, Irumi felt his knees go weak and felt them give way beneath him, landing him and Hisoka on the sand with the magician on top of him, of course.

He felt the magician's hands roaming everywhere. Each touch enflamed and tantalized his senses to overload. Irumi thought for a moment there that he saw fireworks.

It was just too much for him to take that when Hisoka's hands moved to pull his swim trunks off, Irumi promptly pushed him off of him. He hadn't really meant to but it was a reflex.

Great. That really set the mood. Swell.

Hisoka blinked at him a few times before saying, "Why did you push me away? We were just getting to the good part."

"I… I just can't. Right now I mean. I'm just…" Irumi stammered as he slowly turned crimson.

Hisoka grinned mischievously. "Oh? Well, then, there's something else I have in mind that you can do instead. Some things to add to our deal. Don't worry, you can pull up the price. I'll pay it. No problem."

Irumi frowned. He had a bad feeling about it. He kept silent and listened to Hisoka whispering in his ear.

"One, you should act as my lover in public. Don't worry. Just enjoy whatever attention I lavish you with…" 

Irumi shivered at that statement. He suspected that Hisoka wasn't only planning on having him play the part publicly but privately as well. If the three "incidents" hadn't told him anything, what would?

"Two, I want you to dress up as a girl starting tonight."

"WHAT?!" Irumi looked at the magician incredulously.

"Hehehe… I've always wondered what you would look like in more feminine clothing." Hisoka just grinned at him.

~End of Flashback~

Irumi sighed in resignation. He didn't really know what possessed him to accept the terms but Hisoka really had this tendency to make things weirder every time. He had frowned at Hisoka, making the magician know how muchhe disapproved. He knew that much. But then Hisoka bent over and kissed him, leaving him dazed. And he had said yes in his dazed stupor.

Irumi sighed again. Well, he couldn't really take that back now, can he?

~TBC~

  
Author's note:

Well, that's it for now folks. Two chapters to make up for the long period of no updates. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

By the way, I'm planning on writing a Hunter x Hunter crossover with X/1999. How does that sound to you guys? Don't worry. Will avoid deaths. *rubs hands together devilishly* Hehehehe… Anyway, still putting the cast together for now. Expect the first chapter sometime before I end "Assassin for a Lover."

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 11/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Irumi dressed as a girl?! More of Hisoka's hentai intentions, more spying, and more… Hehehe…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

I would like to thank the following readers:

Megumi Mikage – Thanks to reviewing again. I really appreciate it. Err… torture chamber? *shudders* No thanks! Having to go through classes in the university is enough torture. It nearly killed me. Thanks for the offer anyway. I would have loved to see your dungeon. ^o^

By the way, I have 2 fan arts of Irumi in a dress. Yes, a dress. If you want to see it, just e-mail me for it.

Lupercalia – Yup. I really got the Leorio x Kurapika go signal. I had fun writing it. The hardest to write are Gon and Killua. *joins Lupercalia in the conga line* I'm a happy hentai! I'm a happy hentai!~

Hisoka – Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. I aim to please. *bows to an imaginary audience*

Lyn – Even though she's not reviewing here, she gives me the feedback personally and she's helping me make the line up for the cast in my next hxh fic.

~*~

__

"I can't wait to see you in that dress tonight…"

Irumi had to shake his head again. Hisoka's seductive whisper hours before kept repeating itself in his head. And to think, he was finally getting the upper hand by consistently catching the magician off-guard. Now he had officially gotten himself into a deeper mess than the one he had begun with. He shouldn't have said yes.

Irumi looked at his reflection on the full-length mirror. He saw a beautiful young lady that could be mistaken for a teenager. She had long, raven hair, and flawless yet pale skin. She wore a black ribbon choker on her neck and matching pearl bracelets, one for each hand. She had light makeup on and she was perfect if one could overlook the fact that she was a little bit flat-chested. Irumi couldn't really find better pads but these would have to do.

Irumi smoothened his dress one more time before reaching for his hairbrush. He was wearing a short, silky, white, spaghetti strapped dress with laces at the hem, only reaching mid-thigh. It exposed enough to tease a man to get all the wrong ideas. Perfect if you were seducing someone. Hisoka really knew how to pick the clothes. Really he did.

He vigorously brushed his hair trying to forget how stupid he was for letting the man talk him into this. Now he knew the feeling of setting a trap and falling into said trap himself. Then he tied his hair in a loose ponytail. Perfect. He looked innocent enough to shock the magician to silence. He wished!

"Irumi? Are you done yet? I really want to see how gorgeous you look in that dress." Only one man could drawl something like that and still make it sound so terribly seductive. So much for not letting his heart run away with him.

Irumi gazed at his reflection again and sighed. He strapped on his white sandals. It was time to face the music… and Hisoka.

~*~

Hisoka paced around the room for five minutes. He was nervous for the first time. He really didn't know if this was going to go well. And besides, Irumi was taking too long! It was enough to grate on his nerves.

Finally he stopped by the door and drawled, "Irumi? Are you done yet? I really want to see how gorgeous you look in that dress."

He heard a sigh and the sound of the brush being placed on the counter. Irumi was finally coming out.

He had been expecting Irumi to look a little bit awkward in a dress with makeup on. He had been expecting even a few messes with the makeup. But what he saw was something totally unexpected. What went in as a gorgeous young man, came out as a fairy goddess.

His jaw dropped at the sight Irumi presented to him. This definitely does not look like a cold-blooded assassin. Hell, this doesn't even look like an air-headed model either. This is Irumi… looking like a sweet innocent little girl. Hisoka could not believe his eyes. No. This can't be Irumi.

Irumi looked at him questioningly. "Is there something wrong?" Irumi said in a perfectly feminine voice.

Hisoka tried to say something but he was so fixated on Irumi that he just numbly shook his head. Irumi blushed under his intent gaze. Silence stretched between them before Hisoka finally regained his voice.

"Err… Let's go!" He flashed Irumi a devilish smile, gallantly opened the door for him and picked up a picnic basket on his way out.

~*~

"Killua, I don't think this is such a good idea," Gon whispered to the white-haired boy as they watched Hisoka and Irumi walk out of from their room.

They both nearly had a heart attack and gave away their position to the two guys. Irumi was dressed up as a girl… That wouldn't have sounded strange except for one minor detail. IRUMI IS A GUY!!!

"What the hell kind of a deal did Hisoka make with Irumi?" Killua muttered.

Gon frowned, thinking that Killua was going to do something rash. But then, the white-haired boy just walked off, frowning.

"Killua?"

"Huh?"

"You're not planning anything are you?"

Killua turned pink. "What?! What makes you think that?"

"You're being awfully quiet. And the feeling I get from your nen is almost like you want to do something rash."

Killua smiled at Gon and shook his head. "Iie. I was just thinking that maybe I should stop bothering my brother. I mean, he can take care of himself. He's a Zoldic after all. Besides, nothing bad has happened since this deal of theirs started."

"That's nice to hear."

"But that doesn't mean I won't keep a close eye on Hisoka so let's go."

Gon nearly fell over at that statement. Killua laughed at him and said, "Hahahah! I was only kidding Gon!"

"Killua…" Gon sighed.

Then Killua leaned over and pulled him into his warm embrace, whispering into his ear, "Don't worry. I won't do anything that you don't really approve. I don't want to make you worry."

With that, Gon smiled and returned his friend's embrace.

~*~

Leorio nearly fell off his seat for the second time that day when he saw Hisoka wearing a loose shirt and jeans and a light jacket… with Irumi in a white dress. A DRESS!!!

Well, at least his reaction was better than Kurapika's. Kurapika was choking on his food. Damn. He rushed to the Kuruta's side and gently patted the boy's back.

When Kurapika finished with his couching fit, he turned a light shade of pink. Leorio thought that it wasn't too bad. The pink tinge on Kurapika's cheeks made him even more beautiful to look at.

"Thank you, Leorio-san."

This time, it was Leorio's turn to blush. "Ahh… Your welcome!"

"I really mean it." Just then, Kurapika leaned over and kissed him!

~*~

Kurapika didn't know what came over him that made him kiss Leorio. As soon as he pulled away, he felt the heat rising to his face. Leorio was looking at him with the most unreadable expression.

"Ah… I, I, I'm sorry, Leorio-san. It won't happen again. Just forget…"

What Kurapika hadn't expected was Leorio put his hand over his, looking at him intently and saying, "Kurapika, I, I, I, I mean it's all right. I, I, I, I like, like it." Leorio turned crimson after saying that.

Kurapika didn't know what to say. He smiled genuinely at Leorio and Leorio smiled back. Even though there were no words said between them, they had understood each other perfectly well. Things were going to be just fine.

Another part of Kurapika's mind piped up. They were going to talk about it later.

~*~

Dinner, in a word, was perfect. Hisoka had planned it all out. They were sitting on the beach where they had made out. Where they had almost made love, Irumi's mind piped up.

Irumi sighed before taking another sip of wine Hisoka had brought. He was getting too romantic. This is just business. Says who? His mind interrupted again. Irumi shivered. Even his mind had turned to mush, it was turning against him. Then he felt something warm on his skin. He looked up. Hisoka had draped his jacket on his shoulder. The magician blushed at his own kindness. Irumi actually found it endearing. Endearing? Now, this just confirmed that he had just lost his mind for the duration of the deal. He wasn't thinking logically enough anymore, not that logic is needed where Hisoka's concerned but…

"Why?" Irumi asked out loud.

Hisoka looked at him questioningly before answering, "Because you were shivering. You were getting cold."

Irumi shook his head. "No. That's not what I meant. Why… why did you just ask for this? You could've asked for anything you wanted this morning, at the beach." Then Irumi clamped his hand on his mouth. Shocked by his admission. Then he looked away blushing.

Irumi thought that Hisoka wasn't ever going to answer him but then, he spoke, "I don't know why. I wanted something. I know I wanted you. But there's something else. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Part of me just said that I shouldn't do anything rash until I figure it out."

Irumi looked at Hisoka. The magician actually looked thoughtful. A small smile made its way onto the assassin's lips. "Thank you."

~TBC~

Author's note:

WAI! Finished another chapter in a half a day! YAY!!! Mask of Innocence just added another chapter! I'm so happy! Anyway, please review!

PS. If you guys like, please help me make the cast for my next fic. That's all I need left before I can actually start the story. It's a Hunter X Hunter crossover with X/1999. The pairings that I'm sure of at the moment is Hisoka x Irumi and Kuroro x Kurapika. (Sorry no Leorio x Kurapika.)

PPS. I'm not abandoning this story.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 12/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: Another day… Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Cherrie – WAI!!! I'm a fan of your fic, "Mask of Innocence." When's the next chapter coming out? *kicks homework aside then gets tackled by the trash can for dumping too much homework in it* BLOODY HELL!!! DIE!!! *the trash can, or what it used to be, was reduced to nothing but ashes* BWAHAHA!!!

Megumi Mikage – I forgot to inform you about to update last time… SORRY!!! This is just short. Nothing much happens here.

Lyn – Hehehe… More of my fic will drive you nuts!!! From filling your head with hentai ideas, of course! Hehehehe… Err… is your hp fan art supposed to give people the wrong ideas? Hehehehe…

Candice – I just love your artworks! Even though they're not Irumi fan arts! Hehehe! Don't worry. Will add more Leorio x Kurapika. Bwahaha! I know how much you "LOVE" it!

~*~

Hisoka didn't know what came over him to lean right over to Irumi and kiss the assassin so gently. He had never seen the assassin smile so beautifully and sincerely. He had decided that he wanted more of it.

And so he was rewarded with a smile and much more. Time went by in a blur as by the time he recovered his senses, he had his arms wrapped tightly around Irumi's form. They were both still fully clothed. Irumi once again had his jacket draped over his shoulders. The assassin was leaning onto him with his eyes closed, breathing evenly.

Hisoka surprised himself by being content with holding the boy in his arms. He inhaled the assassin's scent. It intoxicated him. It wasn't the typical scent he got from everybody. It was unique, different.

"Hmm…"

It seemed like he wasn't the only one musing. Irumi's hand entwined itself to his. He pulled the assassin closer, loving the feel of the warm body so close to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean, Hisoka?"

"You have this dreamy tone in your voice. Makes one wonder what goes on in your head."

"Many things."

"Oh? Care to share?"

Irumi shook his head. "No. Not yet anyway. I want to be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

Irumi yawned, his eyes falling shut. He murmured, "Just to be sure…"

"Irumi?" Hisoka asked. When he didn't get a response, he looked closely at Irumi and discovered that the assassin had already fallen asleep. He chuckled. The young assassin looked frail and vulnerable in his arms. Even though he really looked that way, Hisoka was sure that the boy would take offense at being described at such.

The magician gathered Irumi into his arms and carried him back to the hotel. And mentally reminded himself to stop by the front desk and tell them to get the picnic basket on the beach after tucking Irumi in.

~*~

Kurapika was looking out on the balcony of his and Leorio's room. Leorio watching random channels on the television. Kurapika sighed. His heart beating fast against his chest. He had kissed Leorio! And Leorio was okay with it!

Just then, he felt arms wrapping around him. He blushed furiously. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Leorio come up to him.

"You seem a little bit jumpy tonight," Leorio whispered into his ear.

Kurapika sighed and smiled. "I still can't believe it that's all."

"Is it really that unbelievable?" Leorio frowned when Kurapika nodded. "Baka." He tilted the young Kuruta's face up and brushed his lips against his.

Kurapika turned even redder but then he sighed, contentedly. Life couldn't get any better than this. He thought too soon.

"So how about sleeping with me tonight?"

Kurapika's eyes turned red. Even though he knew Leorio was only joking but he couldn't help it. POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!

Oh well. Old habits die hard.

~*~

When Irumi woke up the next morning, feeling better than he had since this all started, he noticed that Hisoka was nowhere to be found. He looked at his clothes and frowned. He was still wearing the dress. He had fallen asleep on Hisoka last night. He grimaced. It was uncharacteristic of him to leave himself so unguarded.

He glanced at the closet. Hisoka had left it open. The magician had taken the liberty to get him another dress as well as a few matching accessories. At least it wasn't as revealing as the first one even though the bodice was a bit low cut and the skirt would approximately reach his knees.

That's what he thought until he saw that the dress was backless. Irumi sighed. It was black with purple ribbons on the loose, long sleeves and by the seams of the skirt. The ends of the sleeves and the skirt was blessed with ruffles that made it look long flowing. The bodice was lined with laces.

Irumi seriously doubted that it would actually look good on him. He wondered what Hisoka was actually thinking to buy him something like this.

An hour later, Irumi found himself looking at his reflection as he did the night before. He had tied his hair with a purple ribbon. He was in the midst of applying lipstick when he sensed Hisoka's presence getting off the elevator.

He stepped out of the bathroom and opened the door before Hisoka could turn the knob. He blushed when he saw the magician's unreadable gaze.

He moved to get out of the way before he felt Hisoka's hand cupping his chin and leaning over, pressing his lips to his.

~*~

Hisoka didn't know what to say or how to react when he saw how provocatively sexy Irumi looked in that dress. It just kept getting better every time. It was better than he had imagined.

The assassin's lips were soft and inviting. Perfect.

That was of course before the cleaning lady at the end of the hall, slammed the door shut. Irumi's eyes flew open and pushed him away, blushing furiously, his lipstick smudged.

"You, you, you, you… HENTAI!" Irumi said, flustered.

"Tsk, tsk. Irumi, I'm wasn't the only one working there was I? Do you want me to prove it?" Hisoka said suggestively and grinned at the flustered assassin.

Irumi's hand flew to his mouth. "I, I, I, I, I have to fix my makeup!" Then he quickly retreated into the bathroom.

Hisoka chuckled at Irumi's reaction. The assassin was becoming more and more open with his emotions. It was a start. Maybe one of these days, he'd have the chance to finally say what he'd known all along, whispering it softly into the young man's ear…

~*~

Killua sighed. It was a good idea to get out of the hotel and explore the town. It was also a way to get away from an unwanted sight, particularly Hisoka getting his hands on his brother, Irumi.

Had it have been any other situation, Killua would've taken advantage of the situation of seeing his brother in a dress. Hmmm… Actually, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Gon, let's buy a camera."

~*~

Gon smiled. They were going to explore the town today. No Hisoka. No creepy clowns. Killua was in deep thought. Gon sighed. Killua was probably worrying about his brother again. He was frowning. But then this creepy smile made its way to his lips.

Gon had a feeling Killua was up to something. He just didn't know what. But he had the feeling that he was going to find out soon.

"Gon, let's buy a camera."

Uh oh.

~*~

Leorio was whistling. He felt really energized. Well, it was because he was going to spend the day with Kurapika in town. The town was reputed to have good bargains in every store.

He nearly jumped when he felt something warm in his hand. He looked down, smiled and chuckled to himself. Kurapika was looking down as they walked but his hand was clasped with Leorio's. There was light blush on his cheeks.

Leorio looked ahead feeling even more energetic. Not bad for their first date.

~*~

Kurapika sighed. Leorio was, is and will always be the same. He had forgotten to bring his clothes into the bathroom again. Leorio pretty much ended the same way as he did every morning. Kurapika felt the blood rising to his face. Alright, he was blushing again. He couldn't help it.

Oh well. Kurapika racked his brains for a solution, to make up for beating Leorio this morning as well as last night. He spotted a couple a few feet away from them. Then he got an idea.

He quietly slipped his hand into Leorio's and tried to pretend like nothing unusual happened but unfortunately the blush on his face was a dead giveaway. Maybe it was a bad idea…

Leorio looked at him and smiled. Kurapika smiled to himself. Then again, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

~TBC~

Author's notes:

Another new chapter! Gosh, you guys must be bored with me already. Nothing much seems to happen in my chapters these days. Heaven forbid that my muse lose its quirk. I can't have writer's block! *starts a fire and throws all her assignments in* BWAHAHAHA!!! BURN!!! BURN!!! DIE STUPID INTRODB ASSIGNMENT, DIE!!! BURN, MACCOMS!!!

Irumi *still wearing the black dress, whispers to Hisoka* she wished…

Hisoka *nods in agreement then grins and throws Irumi over his shoulder and runs to the nearest bedroom*

Irumi *eyes glinting with needles in hand* Hentai.

Later on, everyone hears Hisoka screaming like a little girl. We still hear the author ranting on and on about destroying homework and how it should be illegal.

Announcer that looks like Kuroro *actually it IS Kuroro* What'll happen between Hisoka and Irumi? Will Hisoka finally get lucky? *author whispers, "Definitely not." Hisoka wails in the background.* … Ahem… Will Killua do what we all think he's going to do? Will Leorio get the "POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!" again?! Will this story finally get anywhere? *Author waves fist at Kuroro* Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Assassin for a Lover!"

The sounds of "POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!", "Gon o korosu," ANIKI!", "Killua…," "Dancho!" and "Hisoka!" are heard backstage. But the loudest of all is the spine-tingling, "Hehehehehehe…"

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 13/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Description: 

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

~*~

Irumi's cheeks must've turned permanently red. He felt like a ripe tomato from all the "perfect couple" comments people were giving him and Hisoka. The magician seemed to be taking it better than he was.

"You know, at this rate, you're going to make the tomatoes jealous."

Irumi, if possible turned even redder and became flustered. "H, H, Hisoka!"

"It's true! You're redder than a ripe tomato!" Hisoka teased.

Irumi's hands flew to his cheeks and felt the heat on his face. His heart was beating so fast. He usually wasn't like this but the magician's presence alone seemed to keep coaxing these unfamiliar reactions from him.

An old couple passed by and commented, "What a nice looking couple! They look so perfect together!"

Irumi looked down. Hisoka smirked, pulled him closer, catching him off guard and kissed him. Irumi's immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around Hisoka's neck and start kissing back.

A teenager standing nearby said, "Oh, I wish I had a boyfriend just as romantic…" Then she sighed, dreamily into space.

~*~

Killua had finally found the "perfect" camera for his plans. Irumi wasn't going to like this. Hell, the rest of the family would be much worse.

But what the heck? It wasn't like they were going to see it, not until they pay up of course. He'd bet that Hisoka would beat them all to it of course, the hentai.

The only thing left is to find the target. The two of them would either be at the beach or somewhere in town.

Gon was flashing him these looks. He looked a little nervous. Well, who could blame him? Killua wouldn't tell him just what he had planned.

Then he spotted his targets. Hisoka, the hentai put his hand right where it shouldn't be, earning a loud WHACK from a flustered Irumi.

"HENTAI!"

The people around them just smiled and chuckled. Why not? They looked like newlyweds. That did not sound good to Killua's ears. But that didn't stop him from clicking away with his new camera.

~*~

Kikyou Zoldick prided herself for being beautiful. Ever since she had fully healed, Silva had taken the time to accompany her everywhere except when he had a job of course. It was rare that he had a job since Irumi usually took the full brunt of the work.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long raven hair flowing down in waves, her midnight black eyes staring back at her as she studied herself. She was in a dress shop trying on different clothes. She couldn't seem to decide whether or not to get the white one or the black one. That was until she saw a familiar figure pass by the shop window.

She dropped both dresses in shock. Silva looked at her, concerned.

"What is it, Kikyou?"

She raised a trembling finger at the window and resisted the urge to screech. "That, that was…"

~*~

Silva, curious as to what his wife saw, turned around and looked at what she was pointing at. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

He did not just see Irumi in a dress, a very revealing one at that. And was he clinging on to that magician of a client of his? Silva shook his head. Irumi didn't swing that way. Neither did he show his emotions. The Irumi he and his wife were seeing was different from the stoic-faced boy they often dealt with. This one showed a lot of life. He was smiling, laughing and hell, he was even blushing.

Then when he saw the red-haired man lean over and kiss Irumi on the lips, he saw red. This has gone far enough. He was going to get to the bottom of this farce.

~*~

Irumi smiled into Hisoka's gentle kiss. He was getting used to the magician's affectionate attention to his person. It was sweet.

Well, his parents might not approve and might find it sickening that he was becoming such a romantic. Speak of the devil…

Irumi's eyes widened in shock and he broke off the kiss. "Otousan!"

Silva Zoldick was standing outside the dress shop, his eyes screaming murder and Kikyou was right beside him. Hisoka seemed to find this situation amusing for he stepped back and smirked.

"Irumi, explain yourself."

"I, I, I, I, I…" Irumi stammered, looking distressed. He didn't know how to explain the deal he had gotten himself into.

Hisoka chose that moment to wrap his arms around his waist. Kikyou gritted her teeth and was about to say something when Silva raised a hand.

"Well? How are you going to explain all this?!" Silva snapped.

Irumi just looked down and bit his lip, his eyes not daring to meet his father's angry ones. He knew that he should explain it to them. But he couldn't. They were going to forbid him from seeing the magician again. He was getting too attached to Hisoka. It was a bad thing and he knew he should stop, for the sake of his family's interest. But he kept his mouth stubbornly shut.

Silva sighed and walked away with Kikyou in tow, who was glancing back worriedly at Irumi. As soon as they rounded the corner, Irumi threw himself into Hisoka's arms and grabbed onto him tightly, refusing to cry. It hurt. But he couldn't seem to let the tears fall freely. Only a muffled sob escaped his delicate lips and to Hisoka that was already enough.

~*~

Killua looked at the scene before him in silence. He felt a little bit sorry for Irumi. He always worked hard for their parents' approval yet they were never really content with him.

Gon gave him a sad smile as they watched Hisoka whisk Irumi away in his arms.

~*~

Hisoka didn't know what to do. Irumi still hasn't said anything. They were now seated on a high cliff overlooking the beach. It was secluded since it deviated from the pathway the hotel had provided. The sun was already setting.

Irumi stiffled a sob. Hisoka pulled the young assassin closer, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Irumi's entire body trembled.

"Shhh… It's all right, Irumi. Everything's going to be just fine," Hisoka murmured into his ear.

"No. It's not going to be all right!" Irumi said indignantly. "I, my father hates me! I, I, I, I, I…" Then unexpectedly, he burst out crying.

Hisoka was caught totally off guard. Well, he could handle a stoic Irumi, a passionate Irumi, even a flustered Irumi but certainly not a crying and vulnerable Irumi. It broke his heart to see him like this. And it made him realize all the more what he truly felt. Everything seemed clearer at that moment.

"Irumi…"

"I tried so hard… to be what they wanted… but in the end, it was always about Killua and how I could never amount to being what they wanted. I'm just so tired of it all…" Irumi said in between sobs. "Every one just wants to use me… Nobody really cares…" he added quietly.

"Shhh… That's not true, Irumi."

"You're only saying that but you don't mean it." Irumi sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore." He looked up into Hisoka's startled eyes. "Go ahead. Trick me, fool me, lie to me, use me – It doesn't matter. I'm just a puppet, nothing more."

"Irumi…" the magician whispered as he pulled Irumi into his warm embrace. This was what he had aimed for in the beginning but everything's changed and he didn't want it. He didn't want to see the assassin this way.

He pulled away and gazed into Irumi's eyes with tears still spilling down his pale cheeks. The magician wiped them away and slowly lowered to touch his lips gently to the vulnerable young man beneath him.

~*~

Kurapika sighed as he leaned on Leorio's shoulder. They had stopped to sit on a bench overlooking the ocean side. The ocean breeze had this calming effect that even when Leorio put an arm around him and drew him closer, he didn't really mind. It was really relaxing.

They had spent almost the entire day shopping and touring the town. His feet were tired. Surprisingly, they had neither seen Gon and Killua nor Irumi and Hisoka. Which was just as good. They had the entire day to themselves.

~*~

Gon couldn't help but worry about Killua. The white-haired boy was brooding. It did not bode well to him. Gon knew he had to do something to snap Killua out of it but he didn't know what.

"Killua." No response. "Killua!" Still no response.

Gon sighed. Even if he tried to shake Killua, the boy still wouldn't respond. It made him worry to no end. He didn't want Killua staring out with soulless eyes. He wanted Killua to look at him like he always did. He…

On impulse, Gon leaned over and their lips met.

~TBC~

Author's notes: Finally! Something happened between Gon and Killua! I bet you guys were already wondering when it was going to actually happen. Hisoka's already developing feelings for Irumi. Irumi on the other hand is becoming OOC. Silva and Kikyou make their first appearance in this fic. I'm not really an expert so they may all be too OOC. My muse isn't helping much. It's practically dead these past few days. It's lucky that I even got this out at all. Damn INTRODB exam! It killed most of my brain cells! Wah! This may be a little bit fast. When I'm clear-headed again, I'll look it over if I still need to revise it. Tell me if I need to revise it. 

Hisoka *glares at her* And I was just about to get some!

Irumi *takes out a few needles* Hentai. And I'm not that emotional.

Nikki *takes out her "THOU-SHALL-NOT-KILL-THE-AUTHOR" placard and uses it as a shield* Wanna bet?

Kuroro *makes an appearance and shakes his head* Why is it that I keep appearing here and not in the story itself? *sweat drops when his question is ignored as Hisoka tries to do something unmentionable to Irumi, only to have the assassin bombard him with needles*

Finally got Hunter X 1999's prologue out. Cool eh? Thanks to lyn. She betaed it for me. She and Candice even went as far as to suggest a lot of things, make up the names, make up the cast and a lot of other things. I really appreciate it guys!

Nikki *finally acknowledges Kuroro and gives him a pat on the back* Don't worry. You've got lots of scenes in my other fic.

Kuroro *lights up* I do?

Nikki *nods* Yup! Hehehehe…

Kuroro *sweat drops* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Hisoka *pops out of nowhere* I pity you. Dancho!

Kuroro * Hisoka!

Hisoka * Dancho!

Kuroro * Hisoka!

Nikki *whacks them both on the head with her pitchfork and hurts their asses literally* SHADDAP!

Well as for the usual, please review! Help feed my muse!

PS. Lyn… not a word about the pa-ing-ke incident! I really didn't say anything but hi! It was RED's fault! *points accusingly at a snickering boy at the back* RED! PREPARE TO DYE!!! *private joke*


	15. Chapter 14

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 14/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

Got Hunter X 1999 out already. This means that this fic will be over soon. A few more chapters to go!

BWAHAHAHA!!! Dyed my hair red! Now I look like a hentai like Hisoka-tan! Yatta! *okay… you may retch now* BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

~*~

At the instance their lips touched, Killua's eyes widened before closing them. Then it ended. Gon pulled away then he smiled at him.

"Finally, you snapped out of it."

Killua blushed. It seemed that Gon wasn't really that serious about the kiss. So why was he taking it seriously?

"You had me worried there for a moment." Then Gon looked out the window. "I can't help but feel sorry for Irumi-san. He looked really happy with Hisoka-san even though it was kind of weird. I honestly can't imagine what he could see in Hisoka-san."

Killua nodded in agreement. "I guess if everything was real, one would think that they're actually in…" Then it dawned to Killua why Irumi hadn't said anything to defend himself.

__

Masaka! He's…

~*~

Hisoka couldn't get enough of the lithe body beneath him. Irumi was very responsive to his ministrations. The magician took a deep breath, letting the assassin's scent invade his senses.

He rained kisses down Irumi's throat, hearing him moan in response. He slowly slipped the dress' sleeves off the assassin's shoulders, sucking on the exposed neck. The waves crashed at the rocks below them. The moon was rising into the sky.

Then it hit him, like being dumped in cold water. Irumi was too vulnerable. He had no right to take advantage of the situation. Irumi would hate him in the morning. He couldn't afford it. He didn't know if he could take it if Irumi hated him with every fiber in his being.

He did something the assassin never expected him to do. He stopped. Irumi blinked up at him, confused and still flushed from their exertions.

"I, I, I can't do this. I'm sorry, Irumi. I just…"

"You pity me?"

Hisoka looked at him incredulously. He wanted to say something but they died on his lips as soon as he saw the resentment in the assassin's eyes.

"I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone's pity. I'm just a toy to you after all, a toy to be thrown away the moment you don't need me anymore." Irumi's voice was laced with pain. He looked away and his eyes were distant as if not seeing anything at all.

Hisoka took the opportunity to grab the boy and shook him. "Irumi! That's not why I stopped! I don't see you as a toy at all! I…" Hisoka trailed off when Irumi gazed up at him with fresh tears running down his delicate cheeks.

"You don't?" Irumi's voice sounded hopeful.

Hisoka had a hard time swallowing. He felt like he had a lump in his throat. "I don't. I promise." He pulled Irumi into his embrace. "I promise I'll never look at you that way. I promise."

~*~

Leorio found himself nursing a bruised chin. He was just glad that it wasn't for getting Kurapika annoyed or frustrated at him. Kurapika was in his arms. They were enjoying the sunset on the bench just outside the hotel.

Then Killua and Gon happened. The two had slipped into the hotel without them noticing and had shouted all the way from their room a few floors up.

__

~Flashback~

"Kurapika! Leorio! You guys look great!" Gon shouted enthusiastically.

"You guys are too sweet and mushy down there!" Killua teased, his face resembling that of a sly cat.

Then Kurapika jerked up hitting Leorio on the chin with his head.

"Ow…" the both of them said at the same time.

~End of Flashback~

Kurapika was already resting on the bed. He looked sweet, innocent and demure. Well, it's not like he isn't like that when he's awake though. The best word to describe Kurapika was PERFECT.

He pushed a few strands of hair from Kurapika's face and watched the blonde smile in his sleep. Yup. Definitely perfect.

~*~

Kurapika smiled. Leorio obviously thought he was asleep, especially with the liberties he was taking. Kurapika would've purred if he weren't supposed to be "asleep." Leorio was stroking his hair and gazing at him lovingly.

He debated for a while. He was torn between two things. One, the urge to kiss the man and two, having the sense to go to sleep. He chose the former and opened his eyes, startling Leorio. The man blushed immediately and looked away. Kurapika smiled and said, "Leorio, I'm sorry about the bruise on your jaw… I'll try to make it up to you…"

Leorio turned his attention to him. Kurapika sat up at the same instance. Coincidentally, their lips met. Kurapika took the advantage to deepen it causing Leorio to moan in response.

When they finally broke apart, they were both trying to catch their breaths.

"That was some 'making up' you did. You're quite the little initiator today eh, Kurapika-kun?" Leorio teased. Kurapika just blushed.

~*~

Hisoka gazed down at Irumi's sleeping face. Finally, the assassin had fallen asleep. It was no problem really. He had gotten himself tired from everything that had happened.

He didn't want to hurt Irumi anymore. He wanted Irumi. Period. Hell! Even more than that! The raven-haired assassin wasn't too knowledgeable in what emotions were like. So that presented a problem.

Having Irumi breaking down and crying in front of him was unnerving. He was going to have to fix this mess even if it kills him. He gulped. Even if it means having to face his parents.

The screeching mom and the silent dad… Sure. No problem… NOT!

~*~

Irumi woke up the next day, expecting another dress hanging by the closet but he found none. Instead he found just a plain shirt and jeans laid out for him. He cocked his head in confusion.

There must be some mistake. Where was Hisoka anyway? 

Irumi shook his head clear. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks… Well, maybe not a ton of bricks. Those were too light. He shook his head again. This was no time to avoid the subject. Hisoka knows.

Knows what? His weakness… It was the biggest mistake of his life. He had just made himself vulnerable to the magician. Hell, he even offered himself to the man. Irumi blushed. He wondered just how he was going to face the man when he comes back.

~*~

Hisoka was whistling merrily to himself as he opened the door to the hotel room he and Irumi shared. Him and Irumi…

The first sight that greeted him was an empty room. Irumi was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone? There was a slight draft in the room. The assassin must be out on the balcony.

Hisoka stepped out onto the balcony and found Irumi balancing effortlessly on the railing, wearing the plain white shirt and jeans and a pair of white sneakers, letting the wind blow through his hair. His eyes were clear yet at the same time troubled. It was a bit hard to tell what he was thinking at that moment.

"Irumi-tan…" he drawled.

Irumi glanced at him then jumped off the railing onto the balcony. "Hisoka…"

Silence.

Then Hisoka grinned brightly. "Let's go out and have some fun!" And he turned about, avoiding the confused look the assassin sent his way.

~*~

Kikyou Zoldick leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Are you sure it's all right, anata? I'm not really sure about that man."

Silva sighed. "Let him do what he wants. He's old enough to make his own decisions." He frowned. "Either way, he may not ever come back to us anyway."

This time, it was Kikyou's turn to sigh. "I was afraid of that. Now, we're less one son to hold Killua back at home."

~*~

Leorio got up early to take a shower before Kurapika woke up. He was a little bit nervous about taking one when the blonde was awake. And that was speaking from certain past experiences.

Fifteen minutes later, he whistled heartily as he draped at towel over his head. He was about to grope for his clothes when he realized that… he'd forgotten them again. 

Uh-oh.

~*~

Kurapika woke up just in time to hear the shower stop. His first reaction was to look at the man's bed. He sighed wryly. Leorio forgot to bring his clothes in… again.

It was really no use to dwell on it. He might as well hand them over while trying to avoid looking at the man at all. He got out of bed and sauntered over to pick up Leorio's clothes, consisting of a Hawaiian designed shirt and khaki shorts. Well, of course, the underwear was on top. Kurapika felt the heat rising to his face until he thought he was letting out steam.

He gulped and walked over to the bathroom door. He was about to knock when the door opened.

Uh-oh.

~*~

Leorio was surprised to see a red-faced Kurapika just outside the bathroom. He grimaced, waiting for the usual "POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!" But it never came.

If possible, Kurapika turned into an even darker shade of red. He was already twitching. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he accidentally let go of the towel around his waist.

The blonde's eyes went wide, looking at him from head to toe before thrusting the bundle of clothes into his arms. He could've sworn he saw Kurapika's nose bleed. Then, he found himself pushed into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him.

He chuckled as he picked himself off the floor and started picking his clothes up. It was then that he discovered that his shorts and underwear were left outside. Only his shirt and towel came in with him. Not again.

He opened the door, bracing himself for another encounter with Kurapika. He poked his head out and found the blonde with a thunder cloud over his head. This was not good.

POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~*~

Gon looked around. He thought he heard something.

"Ne Killua? Did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"I thought I heard something, like a loud crash."

"Oh? It must be the waves crashing onto the rocks."

"Ah… Okay!"

~*~

"Hisoka…"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Eh? This again? We've been through this before Irumi-tan."

"I know." Pause. "But I can't help but ask. It's very unlike you."

"I know. And that's only for special cases!" Hisoka joked. They were sitting at the beach. The moon shining down on them, just like that night Irumi first wore a dress.

Irumi frowned. He had his legs drawn up, his chin resting on his knees. His eyes reflected the ocean waves. Hisoka had found himself staring, drowning in their fathomless depths.

"I don't understand."

Hisoka sighed. "Don't you know Irumi? You're special."

"Special? You're pulling my leg."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Then they stopped. They blinked a few times before bursting out, laughing.

Hisoka was the first to recover. "We sound like bickering little children." He chuckled.

"I suppose so."

Hisoka took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Irumi lightly.

"I love you…"

Irumi froze.

~TBC~

Author's notes: Well, that's all for this chapter. He finally admits it! BWAHAHAHA!!!

*prances around in a victory dance* Hisoka loves Irumi! Wai!

Kuroro *appears out of nowhere and kicks the author's butt* Hey!

Nikki *recovers and glares daggers at the Genei Ryodan leader* What the hell was that for?!

Kuroro *crosses arms* We're waiting for you guys at the "Hunter X 1999" set for the past few days already! What are you trying to do? Starve us or bore us to death?

Nikki *does the lip quivering thing and cries chibi style* But my muse isn't cooperating with me! WAH!!!

??????? (a tall, handsome, raven-haired, scarlet-eyed bishounen wearing all black with matching dangling cross earrings and large cross necklace that the author dreamed up) *walks right over and kicks the muse* Hey! Hurry up so she can start on me and give me a freaking name! *his twin brother wearing all white (strangely has amber eyes) with the same dangling cross earrings and large cross necklace, comes up with a placard saying "HURRY UP OR DIE FAT ASS"*

Nikki and muse *sweat drop* Ehe… hehehehehehehehehehe…

Please review! See you guys in the next chapter and in "Hunter X 1999!" Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 15/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika (got the okay signal from Candice as long as I don't make any graphic scenes of them together… That came out wrong… *sees glares from Leorio and Kurapika* Err… Hehehehehehe… *sweat drops when she sees the readers* No, don't look at me that way!!! I'm not crazy!!!)

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. WAH!!! Joker (FoR) died!!! *runs off to kill Morii, raising her pitchfork* Die stupid git die!!! *stops and blinks* Gosh I sound like Ron Weasley. NOOOO!!!

Got Hunter X 1999 out already. This means that this fic will be over soon. A few more chapters to go!

~*~

"I love you…"

Irumi froze. Did he actually hear that correctly? He must be imagining things. His heart pounded wildly against his ribcage.

"What… did… you… say?" THUD-THUD. THUD-THUD. THUD-THUD.

"I love you." The sound of his heartbeat was deafening. He tried to calm down.

"Very funny, Hisoka." He frowned at Hisoka, hoping that the magician wouldn't notice just how much he loved hearing it from him.

It was the magician's turn to frown. "What? You think I'm joking? I'm not! I'm serious, Irumi." He placed his hands on the assassin's shoulders. He emphasized, "I really DO love you."

Irumi's lower lip quivered. He shook his head. "You, you… I…"

Hisoka pressed a finger onto his lips. "You don't need to say anything. Just trick me, fool me, lie to me, use me – It doesn't matter," he said gently, using Irumi's own words. "Just let me have you at least for the duration of this deal."

Irumi said nothing, tears trickled quietly down his cheeks. He wanted so much to hear those words but he never expected them to come from the most unlikely person. He nodded, letting the magician hold him in his arms.

~*~

Killua and Gon had laughed their hearts out when they saw Leorio. Kurapika had turned steaming bright red. Leorio looked terrible from all the bumps and bruises. There was no need to ask just how that happened.

Gon asked Leorio if he had put any medicine for his black and blues while Killua grinned and teased Kurapika to no end. They spent dinner together, trying a little bit of billiards afterwards.

They saw no sign of Hisoka and Irumi all day long. They did have one bit of a run in with Silva and Kikyou though. Kikyou had screeched just how worried she was about Killua and had asked him when he was going back home. Silva just reminded the white-haired boy that he was always welcomed to come home whenever her felt tired.

Killua shivered at his mother's screeches. Looking at her reminded him of his brother, Irumi too. He bit his lip before turning into a sly cat, quietly and "innocently" slipping his hand into Gon's. Gon just looked at him strangely before going back to talking with Kurapika about his job and about getting the eyes of the Kuruta back.

~*~

Hisoka had sweat drops all over when he supported a dizzy Irumi. He just had one drink too many. They had gone to the bar and ordered some drinks. It started like a little game to them but then he just had to challenge the assassin's tolerance for liquor.

They lasted an hour before the young Zoldick tried standing up. Then he nearly fell face first if he hadn't clutched tightly on the table edge.

He glanced down at Irumi, noting the assassin's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. The heat from all that liquor was still circulating deep into his system.

He gently laid the assassin on the bed and started taking off his sneakers, sitting down on the bed. Irumi chose that moment to sit up and ask, "Hisoka… What you said… earlier, was it really true?"

"Irumi-tan… I already told you earlier that I was serious." For the first time, Hisoka blushed when he saw Irumi taking off his shirt. "You're drunk. Let's talk about this in the morning, when you're feeling a lot better." He turned away. He was about to get up and walk out of the room to keep himself from doing anything to the assassin when he felt arms around his waist, a head leaning on his shoulders and a lithe body pressed unto his back.

"Don't go." Irumi sounded like a frightened child.

"Irumi, I don't want to hurt you. I have to leave you for a while. If I stay with you like this… Well, you know what may happen."

"Don't go. Stay with me. I want you to."

"I don't want to hurt you, too."

Irumi blinked at him, confused. "Too?"

Hisoka closed his eyes and sighed. "I was young, foolish and stupid. I decided to take on the local gang and ended up getting the person I cared about involved." He clenched his fist at the memory of that bloody night. "It was my fault that he died that night. I may not have been the one who really did but for the fact that he died because of me alone, it might as well have been me who did it. He wanted to save me… I wasn't able to do anything for him but make him worry and suffer the consequences of my actions." He glanced at the hands Irumi had around him and gently placed a hand over the pale ones. "I loved him so much. But now it's too late. Ever since he was gone, I started believing that everyone and everything that I love would all turn to dust at the slightest touch." He looked over his shoulder. "Are you going to turn to dust too?"

Irumi surprised him with a sad smile and a calm, serene voice. "Hisoka… I don't think that he would like you to suffer like this. I think it's great that he loved you so much, enough to let you live. He's really lucky to have you love him back even way after his passing. I envy him." He leaned his head on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Irumi…"

"Hisoka… Kiss me, make love to me, even if it's only for tonight."

Hisoka didn't protest as Irumi pulled him closer for a kiss. He got lost in that kiss and found himself responding with his tongue and roaming hands. Irumi's eager hands worked on his pants and soon their clothes were lying in a heap on the floor.

Their moans of pleasure and ecstasy filled the room as they explored each other's bodies. It wasn't long before the magician found himself groaning at the pleasure of being sheathed deeply in the warmth that was Irumi. 

Both of them panted as they found themselves spent a few moments later. Irumi mumbled something about "Gon o korosu," "Killua hentai neko," and "Hisoka baka" as he slipped into a restful slumber. Hisoka chuckled at the assassin and studied him under the light of the moon that was streaming through the windows.

He stood up for a while to disentangle them from the sheets that had tangled around their bodies sometime during their intense lovemaking. Then slid between the sheets, pulling the sleeping assassin into his arms. A genuine smile graced his lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Leorio smiled to himself, even though it was painful. It was well worth it. Kurapika had made up for it with a few kisses of course. Well, most of them were supposedly stolen kisses while Killua and Gon had their attention somewhere else.

Kurapika had only blushed every time that happened while Killua would only give them the sly cat look and tease Kurapika with "Tsk, tsk. Kurapika, thinking such thoughts in front of innocent children." and "Kurapika no hentai!" Gon would only look at them innocently.

~*~

Gon backed away onto the headboard of the bed. "No… Killua, I…"

"Gon, come on… Don't be shy…" Killua continued his advance.

"But, but Killua I really…" Gon stiffened as Killua placed his hands on either sides of his head and leaned closer till he could feel his breath on his skin.

Killua grinned and moved closer, moving his hands lower. Gon's eyes widened and tried to escape but it was in vain. Soon he was laughing as the white-haired boy tickled him to no end. [1]

"How do like that, Gon-kun?"

"Hahahahahahaha!!! Killua, stop! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Luckily for them, the neighboring room occupants were such sound sleepers that they didn't hear the loud and noisy laughter of the happy children.

~*~

Irumi snuggled closer to the warmth beside him. It was already morning but he still didn't want to get up. He felt so safe and secure just right where he was.

"Irumi-tan, it's time to wake up~" an amused drawl drifted to his ears.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion yet he snuggled closer. The voice just chuckled.

"Maybe we should do this more often just to get you all cuddly and snuggly."

Irumi's eyes slowly opened and the first sight that greeted him was a naked Hisoka. He smiled sweetly. "Ohayou, Hisoka-kun…" Then he blushed at what he just said. This earned him another chuckle from the amused magician and a kiss to make him even redder.

"I'm going to love waking up with you like this, Irumi-tan."

Irumi smiled. And secretly he hoped that it would stay that way far longer than they had initially agreed.

~TBC~

[1] What?! You think I'm that hentai?! Not as hentai as the clown… yet. *points to Hisoka*

Author's notes: Finally finished another chapter. BWAHAHAHA!!! Dyed my hair red! So now I'm a living semi-Hisoka person! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *stops to think about what she just said, then bursts out laughing like a lunatic again, this time, Hisoka joins her* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *she kicks his ass* WHO TOLD YOU TO LAUGH?!


	17. Chapter 16

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 16/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika 

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. 

Got Hunter X 1999 out already. This means that this fic will be over soon. A few more chapters to go!

Got another idea for a fic! That's good! Err… BAD! I haven't finished with these fics yet! Wah! Bad Hisoka! *whacks the red-head and gets bombarded with needles by the protective Irumi* Why did you have to inspire me so much??!!! WAH!

Just read the third chapter of "Mask of Innocence" and "Impressions"! Wai! They were great! Yes! More Hisoka x Irumi to feed my muse! Yatta!

~*~

Kurapika yawned again. He still felt sleepy. He and Leorio spent the night… talking… about a lot of things. Well, not exactly. There was a part where Leorio kissed him and they stopped from their conversation for around five minutes. He turned red and steamed. Thinking about what happened always made him blush.

Killua and Gon were having an eating contest again. But unlike the last time, this time Killua was the one who sprayed his food at Gon's face. Kurapika grimaced. They were probably going to scuffle again later.

Then it occurred to him that the last time, Gon wasn't exactly wearing the look of disbelief that Killua had on right now. Curiosity getting the best of him, Kurapika turned his attention to where Killua was looking and gasped.

Irumi was seated in Hisoka's arms on one of the sofas while Kikyou and Silva were seated on the opposite sofa. They were all conversing like there was nothing out of the ordinary. And that would be Hisoka petting Irumi like a kitty…

Kurapika frowned at his own thoughts. Kitty? Where did that come from? He was taken by surprise when he suddenly found Leorio kissing him. He smiled softly and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm while Killua pulled Gon away from them, giving them some quality time…

~*~

Leorio had also witnessed Killua's little faux pas. Then he saw the Zoldick couple and the crazy clown and demented big brother sitting opposite each other. They appeared to be having a civilized conversation in the eyes of the masses.

Leorio shook his head and gazed at Kurapika. The blonde had frowned, probably a thought that didn't process well. What thought would be, especially if you knew the conversing four like they did? He sighed then walked over to the blonde and kissed him. And Kurapika didn't seem to complain about it one bit.

~*~

Hisoka ran his fingers through Irumi's long mane of hair. He enjoyed every moment of the assassin's company. They were now seated in the lobby with Irumi's parents seated opposite of them. Hisoka thought back to his first confrontation with the two Zoldicks.

__

~Flashback~

"What have you done to our son?" Kikyou demanded as she and Silva got closer to the magician. She had nearly screamed, if not for her husband's warning sideward glance at her and assessing gaze at the magician. 

Hisoka just shook his head and shrugged. Th mother was pissed but the father was another thing. He didn't know what exactly Irumi's father was doing, sitting there, watching them with no reaction or emotion on his face.

Kikyou growled and was about to say something else when Silva raised his hand for her to quiet down. "I just have one question for you. You must answer it truthfully. If I don't approve of your answer, the only thing I can do is tell Irumi that I'm sorry but I had to get rid of you. Understand?"

Hisoka smirked. "Fine, Zoldick-tan."

"Your intentions for Irumi are honorable?"

Hisoka was taken aback by the unexpected question. Are his intentions really honorable? Did he really mean to keep the assassin? He never thought about that. "Well, I suppose I should say that my intentions for him before aren't as good as they are now."

"That doesn't answer the question!" Kikyou screeched.

Silva sighed. "You can go. Take care of Irumi." Then he walked away. Kikyou followed him complaining loudly.

"But anata! You can't just do that!"

Hisoka stared at their retreating backs. He didn't really know what happened. But does this mean that he can have the young assassin all to himself?

~End of Flashback~

Hisoka brought himself back to the present, noticing Irumi's uncharacteristic nervousness. The assassin had his fingers curled tightly onto his arm. He smiled and clasped his hand around the young man's.

"So you approve?" Hisoka asked bluntly, startling Irumi and Kikyou.

Silva smirked. "Only if you keep your end of the bargain. Break him and you're dead."

"Of course."

Then, uncharacteristically, they started chuckling, then burst out laughing like it was all a joke.

~*~

Irumi glanced up at Hisoka, confused. He didn't understand anything about what his father and Hisoka had said. It was… downright weird.

It seemed like they were actually getting along. That was strange in itself. His mother didn't seem to be making any complaints about his relationship, if it could be called that, with Hisoka. He glanced down at his hand entwined with the magician's.

Then he wondered to himself, pain filling his chest. What would happen to him when all this was over? He can't expect the magician to keep him forever. He was already at the point of no return. How was he expected live without the red-haired man?

__

If Hisoka were to leave him now, he would die.

That thought struck Irumi the most. It was his very weakness. He had fallen in love with the magician in the short time they had been together.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't be. Then he sighed. But it was true. Might as well enjoy and live each moment as it comes. Who knew when the magician would finally grow tired of him and throw him away?

Hopefully, never.

~*~

Killua was looking at the picture in his hands. They were pictures of Hisoka and Irumi together. They looked so happy. They complimented each other well.

He smiled. He had spoken to his parents about their decision about Irumi. Saying that he was absolutely ecstatic would be a complete understatement. The only problem left is that his brother still doesn't know anything about it and he still hasn't voiced out his feelings on the matter.

Gon sat beside him with a box of candy. "Want some?"

Killua smiled gratefully, took one and popped it into his mouth. Gon leaned over and looked at the pictures in his other hand.

"Sugoi ne? They look great together…"

Killua opened his mouth to agree but nearly fell off his seat at what Gon said next.

"But, anou, it feels weird to see Irumi in a dress." Then Gon laughed with one hand at the back of his head.

Killua stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

~*~

"Hisoka…" Irumi murmured to no one in particular as he gazed at the scenery before him. He was leaning over the railing of the balcony again, watching to deep blue waters, reveling in the feel of the cool, calm ocean breeze. His hair flowed with the wind. 

He sighed. He was confused. He didn't really understand what went on between Hisoka and his parents. The said magician had gone out. He didn't really know where but it's not as if he had any obligation to find out.

__

"So you approve?"

"Only if you keep your end of the bargain. Break him and you're dead."

"Of course."

He sighed again. What did they mean by that? He really wanted to find out. His curiosity was eating at him already. He wondered if Hisoka would mind telling him what happened.

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Irumi-tan…" Hisoka whispered huskily into his ear as he nibbled at the assassin's earlobe.

"Hisoka?" Irumi tensed.

"Relax… Do you mind going to bed early today?" Hisoka joked.

"It's the middle of the day, Hisoka."

"I know. But do you honestly think that will stop me?" The magician's lips moved lower.

"Then why the hell did you ask?" Irumi arched his neck to give the magician better access.

"I just wanted to. I am of the Changing sort after all." Hisoka chuckled as he pulled the assassin into a kiss and onto the bed.

~TBC~

Author's notes:

This wasn't originally the sixteenth chapter. Stupid brown out erased part of it! TWICE!!! Damn!


	18. Chapter 17

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 17/?

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika 

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. 

Got another idea for a fic! That's good! Err… BAD! I haven't finished with these fics yet! Wah! Bad Hisoka! *whacks the red-head and gets bombarded with needles by the protective Irumi* Why did you have to inspire me so much??!!! WAH!

Just read the fifth chapter of "Mask of Innocence," err… WAI!!! *bounces all over the room* 

~*~  


Hisoka shifted in bed, using his hand to grope the bed for the familiar lithe body beneath the sheets. When he came up with none, with his eyes still closed, he frowned. That was strange…

His eyes flew open, darting to every corner of the room, looking for the assassin. "Irumi?"

No one answered him. Panicking, he jumped out of bed. He checked their closet and sighed in relief. Irumi's things were still there. He had thought for a moment that the assassin had left. He knew the assassin was still confused and scared about his admission. Irumi was afraid of commitment. He didn't like the idea of being tied down.

Hisoka sighed and paced around, thinking of the possible places where he could find the missing assassin. Then he stopped when he started shivering from the coldness of the room. It was freezing. He was about to swear and all that but then, he looked at his state of dress.

Oh, yeah. He was only clad in his boxers.

~*~

Irumi sighed. He had gotten out of bed before the sunrise, sitting on the large rock on by the beach where Hisoka had chased him, and decided to contemplate on Hisoka's true intentions. True, he liked the magician a lot but was he really willing to risk everything to at least try to be with him? He didn't know what to do.

Hisoka had told him a long time ago that he was a capricious man, in other words, a man whose words could not be trusted. And that same damnable man is now telling him that he loves him. Irumi didn't know whether to believe it or not!

He wished it so much to be true but… what if Hisoka was merely playing with him? What then? He stood to lose everything just for this magician and he was still uncertain about the man's commitment. He was tired of the games the magician played with him.

"Irumi!"

Irumi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the source of the voice. It was Hisoka. He looked like he had gotten out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. His hair was a mess and his clothes were haphazardly put on. He wondered if anything was wrong. He tilted his head. "What is it?"

Hisoka jumped on top of the rock and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Where have you been? When I woke up, you weren't there!"

"I wanted to think! What's wrong if I do that outside?!" Irumi growled.

"You could've done it in the room or at the balcony! Of all places, why here?!" Hisoka gripped his shoulders tighter.

Unable to hold back the doubts in his mind, Irumi said, "What does it matter to you? Just as soon as you get what you want from me, you're gonna drop me anyway!"

"What are you talking about?"

Irumi slapped the magician's hands off him. "Fine. Be that way. I'll tell you what you want to hear so you can just leave me! I love you! Are you happy now?"

~*~

Hisoka stared incredulously as the furious assassin. Did he realize what he just said?

"What… did… you… say?"

"I said I love you, you damnable man."

"Can you say that again?"

"I love you."

"Can you repeat that?"

"What?! Have you gone deaf?! Or are you rubbing it in my face?! I said I love you, you stupid man!" Irumi huffed at him and turned his back to him.

Hisoka couldn't suppress the smile curling at his lips. He was relieved to finally hear the words from the assassin's lips, even if he did say it in anger. He laughed and grabbed Irumi, picking the surprised assassin into his arms and turning around happily. Then, he lost his balance, landing them both into the water, getting completely wet.

"Hiso-KAAA!" the brunette screamed as they fell and caused a large splash.

Irumi spluttered and glared at the magician as he came up for air. Hisoka thought he looked so gorgeous with his hair and clothes clinging to every curve. He pulled the assassin in for a passionate kiss. Irumi's eyes widened before he slowly closed them and returned the kiss with the same intensity.

He murmured against Irumi's lips. "Finally. I thought I would never hear you say it. I love you, Irumi Zoldick…"

~*~

Killua grinned as he hid in the bushes. He was carrying his handy camera with him. He came just in time to see Hisoka and Irumi making out on the deserted beach. He chuckled for a moment before he started clicking away.

__

Boy, will aniki be surprised when he finds out! Hehehe…

~*~

Gon wandered around looking for Killua. His friend wasn't in the room when he woke up. So now he was worried about where he could've gone.

He searched at the breakfast buffet, the candy store, and the roof, with Kurapika and Leorio and the nearest part beach to the hotel. Now he was heading down the path that led to the more private part of the beach.

He was about to get off the path and onto the beach when he stopped and noticed two grown men making out on the sand. His jaw dropped and he blushed. Not just any two guys but Hisoka and Irumi!

Then someone pulled him behind the bushes. It was Killua! He was about to exclaim the boy's name when Killua clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh… They might hear us."

"What are you doing?" Gon whispered back.

"Taking pictures."

"Aren't we supposed to give them some privacy?"

"Hmm… Let me think." Killua looked thoughtful for a moment before nonchalantly saying, "No."

Gon frowned. Without another word, he snatched the camera from Killua's hands and ran off.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Gon looked at him as he continued running, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. "BLEHH! You have to catch me first!"

Killua scowled before running after the spiky-haired brunette. Soon, they were both laughing as he chased Gon all over the beach.

~TBC~

Author's notes:

My muse is in a stump right now so the next few chapters might take a while. I hope you guys won't mind. Don't worry. I won't be abandoning this fic. That's the last thing on my mind. *thinks about the torture chamber waiting for her if ever she abandons the fic and shudders* Creepy thought. Anyway, give me about five to ten days after I post this. Maybe I'll have another chapter out. *gulps* Hopefully…

Thanks to those who have been reviewing, reading and following this fic. I really appreciate it! I'll try to make individual acknowledgements in the next few chapters. Lots of exams are being bombarded on us right now.

*grows horns and a tail, brings out pitchfork, thunder crash and lighting flash, fire in the background* BWAHAHAHA!!! *throws "Database Systems" by Connoly, Begg and Strachan, "Accounting" by Meigs, Williams, Haka and Bettner and "Java: How to Program" by Deitel and Deitel into the fire* BURN! BWAHAHA! BURN! *the cast for all her hxh fics sweat drops* HEHEHE!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! *glomps Irumi, Hisoka, Kuroro, Shalnark, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Wing and Feitan (in that order)* KYAHAHA!!! *stops to think* Bloody hell. I sounded just like Scarlet from Final Fantasy VII… BLOODY HELL!

Err… Please review. *runs off to start doing some assignments* Ja ne! See you next chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 18/20

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika 

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. 

Got another idea for a fic! That's good! Err… BAD! I haven't finished with these fics yet! Wah! Bad Hisoka! *whacks the red-head and gets bombarded with needles by the protective Irumi* Why did you have to inspire me so much??!!! WAH!

As promised, here's chapter 18! Actually, this took me less time that I thought. My muse suddenly had a burst of inspiration at the idea of making another crossover besides the one I'm working on now. *sigh* Anyway, finished all the way until chapter 20 and the extra ending chapter today, Saturday, July 27, 2002 6:30 p.m.

Thanks to the ff. reviewers:

Lupercalia – Yup! They've finally come together after… *tries counting with her fingers but her head was still too messed up from all the grueling exams so she could only count to three… memory space insufficient. Please reboot brain* Hehehe…

Megumi Mikage – Yes! *does a victory dance* No torture chamber! WAI!

~*~

Kurapika sighed happily as Leorio gave him a little back rub. Well, it wasn't supposed to be a back rub. He only asked Leorio to help him put some lotion on his back and it ended up this way… Not that he minded anyway. It felt good actually.

His eyes were fluttering close from the comforting massage. He frowned when Leorio stopped. Then he jerked awake when he felt the man's lips on the small of his back. A shiver went up his spine. He glared at Leorio and was greeted by a hentai look from the taller man. His face burned bright red.

"Le, Leorio!"

Leorio sat back and laughed. "I just wanted to you know that I'm done worshipping your lovely back." He sweated profusely when he saw the look on Kurapika's face at the mention of being call "lovely." There was a dark shadow looming over the gorgeous blonde and his eyes had turned red. Leorio gulped. He was in deep crud.

POW!!! CRACK!!! CRASH!!! KABOOM!!! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The other people on the beach did their best to ignore the couple, most of them slowly inching away from the scene.

~*~

Killua dropped bonelessly on the sand. He had been chasing Gon all morning. Somewhere along the way, the brunette had hidden his camera without having him notice. He was dead tired.

Gon dropped down on the sand beside him. They stared at the sky while catching their breaths. Killua glanced over at Gon just as the other boy glanced at him. Their eyes met and they gazed at each other for a while…

Then they both burst out laughing. "Let's do that again!"

"This time, I get to be it!" Gon jumped up.

"Hai, hai, Gon. But first, where's my camera?" Killua dusted himself as he slowly stood up.

Gon stuck his tongue out. "BLEHH! I'm not telling… AH!" Then the raven-haired boy pointed at something behind him.

"Gon, if you think I'm going to fall for that –"

Gon shook his head, sweating profusely, and frantically pointing at the dark looming figure behind the white-haired boy. Killua refused to look, thinking that Gon was trying to trick him. Finally, Gon grabbed him and spun him around.

Killua had a lump caught in his throat as he was presented with hideously beaten up face of Leorio. That was before he and Gon burst out laughing, much to the man's annoyance.

Kurapika was right behind Leorio. He was blushing bright red with a hand on his lips. "I'm really sorry Leorio… I guess I went a little bit overboard…"

At that, Gon and Killua laughed harder. Kurapika really hadn't changed much since the York Shin City incident.

"What do you mean, Kurapika? He still looks the same to me!" Killua joked.

Then he evades Leorio's fist from coming down on his head. Killua and Gon laughed until they couldn't take it anymore. Kurapika sweated profusely, mumbling to himself while Leorio… Well, being who he was, he got frustrated and everything ended in a scuffle with the two younger boys.

~*~

Irumi sighed contentedly as he leaned languidly against the magician. He was tired and spent from what they had done. They were in the water with him sandwiched between Hisoka and the large boulder. At first he felt a little de ja vu but then, Hisoka dragged his mind into the gutter.

He glanced at the beach. Their clothes were strewn all over the place. Oh, well. At least they had the place all to themselves. He had Hisoka all to himself. No one else can have him. Over his dead body. He couldn't believe the sense of possessiveness that gripped him as he gripped tightly on the magician's shoulders. The magician chuckled into his neck.

"You don't really have to worry, Irumi-tan. I'm not leaving you…" then he huskily added, "ever."

Irumi relaxed, running his fingers through the red-haired man's tangled hair. Then he gasped and blushed. Stirrings of desire course throughout his body as he felt Hisoka's evidence of desire was stirring inside him…

"Speaking of not leaving, I don't think I'll be leaving without having more of my way with you…" Hisoka said as he flicked his tongue at the assassin's ear.

Irumi shivered, his thoughts leaving him again as he felt himself burn for the magician, yearning for more of his "attention." _This must be what heaven feels like…_ This was his last thought as he surrendered himself to the pleasure showered upon him by his magician. _Mine…_

~*~

Hisoka breathed deeply to catch his breath. Irumi was leaning onto him, gripping onto his shoulders for support. Having pinned the assassin on the boulder, he had enjoyed making him moan in ecstasy. Now, having spent himself on the assassin, he relaxed. 

Everything went by in a blur. First they were making out on the beach, then clothes started flying when they reached the water. Filled with the desire to claim the assassin, he pinned him to the boulder and…

He smirked when he felt the hands on his shoulders clench tightly. Someone's little kitty is getting possessive… He chuckled.

"You don't really have to worry, Irumi-tan. I'm not leaving you…" then he huskily added, "ever."

He felt the assassin relax his grip, probably relieved. Then the raven-haired beauty in his arms ran his fingers through his tangled mop of hair. He breathed in Irumi's scent and immediately got aroused… The assassin gasped and blushed red.

The look on the assassin's face was priceless. "Speaking of not leaving, I don't think I'll be leaving without having more of my way with you…" Hisoka said as he flicked his tongue at the assassin's ear.

Irumi shivered in his arms. His lust-filled mind registered only one thought as he proceeded in having his way with the gorgeous assassin. _Mine…_

~TBC~

Author's notes:

I pity Leorio. I really do. But I really can't help it if he's always the easiest on I can do this sort of thing to. Hehehe…

Anyway, there are three more chapters after this despite putting the eighteen out of twenty. After chapter 20, there'll be an ending chapter. That's all. *runs off before somebody decides to kill her*


	20. Chapter 19

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 19/20

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika 

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money. I don't own the song. "Underneath Your Clothes" is sung by Shakira.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. 

Got another idea for a fic! That's good! Err… BAD! I haven't finished with these fics yet! Wah! Bad Hisoka! *whacks the red-head and gets bombarded with needles by the protective Irumi* Why did you have to inspire me so much??!!! WAH!

Alright… this is weird… I had thought I was really stumped but as soon as I finished the previous chapter, I started doing this one, the next one and the last one all at the same time… this is weird but I'll still be putting them after indefinite periods of time. Hehehe.

This is almost the end, my friends. 

Thanks to:

Nora D. – wow… thanks for reviewing! Can't believe you read that much. Glad you like it. ^^

Cherrie – hi! You finally got chapter six and seven up! Wai! Update soon! ^^

~*~

That night, Gon lied in bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Tomorrow they were all going to be apart again. He wondered if Killua would leave too. Then he would be alone…

He didn't like entertaining thoughts of being left alone by his friends especially Killua. He glanced over at his best friend's bed. He blushed when he discovered that he wasn't the only one who had the intention of looking. Killua blushed as well.

"Ah…"

"Gon… What are you going to do after this?"

"Ah… I don't know… Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that I don't want to be left behind by everyone. It's scary."

"Gon…"

"What about you?"

"I don't know what to do yet. I'm still debating whether or not to retake the Hunter exam. Besides, that's still in a few months. There's plenty of free time. So if it's okay with you, I'd rather be with you while I decide and even way after I decide…" Killua blushed at his own words. They sounded too sappy for his own tastes.

He was taken aback when Gon flung himself at him. "Arigato, Killua-san. You're the best friend anyone could ever have," Gon said as he hugged his white-haired friend. Killua smiled and hugged him back.

"Does this mean… that we'll always be together?" Gon tentatively asked.

"Hai. Forever. I promise, Gon."

Gon and Killua slept in each other's arms on the same bed that night.

~*~

Kurapika slowly packed his things. How was he going to tell Leorio that they had to break up? He still had the duty of avenging his people looming over his shoulder. He would not let the Genei Ryodan get away so easily.

"Leorio…"

Leorio looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What is it, Kurapika?"

"I, I think we should… break up."

"WHAT?!" The man grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Is there something wrong? I'll do anything to fix it! Or… MASAKA! Is it someone else?"

Kurapika shook his head. "No… I just, I, we can't… I still have to avenge my people, Leorio. And I can't ask you to come with me. You still have you dreams to fulfill." He turned his back to the man, holding back his tears. Silence filled the room.

He was startled when Leorio pulled him into his arms. "Holding you like this… I hope it will not be the last time. No matter how long, I'm willing to wait for you."

Kurapika couldn't help but cry in relief as Leorio held him gently all night long.

~*~

Kikyou sat beside her husband. They had to go back. Ojiisama had phoned them that there was client in need of their services. She sniffed as she thought of how much she was going to miss her eldest son. Well, come to think of it, she had never really known him. She regretted not knowing who he really was. She sighed.

Silva patted her back. "Don't worry. No matter what, Irumi will always be a Zoldick and our son."

~*~

Hisoka wrapped his arms around the assassin's waist as they danced under the pale moon. Irumi had really surprised him tonight by wearing a rather arousing set of clothes. He was wearing a blue skintight sleeveless top, and incredibly short shorts.

Hisoka licked his lips. He was never going to let go of Irumi. Everything with Irumi felt just right. He promised himself that he would always keep him no matter what. Feh… Since when had he become so, so… righteous and honorable? He would've laughed right there but it would've broken the mood.

Then he pulled Irumi to sit down on the sand with him. He pulled out a small velvet box. "Irumi-tan…" Irumi looked at him, smiling brightly, the wind blowing through his hair. Hisoka couldn't help but smile. He really loved this assassin. He pulled a golden band from the velvet box and slid it on the assassin's ring finger. "Will you love me and stay by my side no matter what for the rest of you life?"

Well, it sounded corny but this would have to do until they get to a real church. Irumi gazed at the ring for a few moments, assessing. Then he looked at the magician. Hisoka felt a lump in his throat. His heart was beating so hard that he thought it would burst.

Then Irumi smiled and embraced him. "Of course I will. Did you really think I would say no? Baka."

Hisoka couldn't help but put on a self-satisfied grin. Tomorrow, he was leaving this place and he was taking his love with him. He was giddy with happiness. The music from their portable radio was playing in the background…

__

"…I love you more than that's on the planet

Movin' walkin' talkin' breathing

You know it's true

Oh baby it's so funny

You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence

Lamps are hanging from the ceiling

Like a lady to her good manners

I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey…"

"I love you, Irumi-tan."

"I love you, Hisoka."

~TBC~

Author's notes:

This is definitely one of the sappiest chapters I've ever made in all of my fics! It's so sappy that I can't even believe I wrote it. But then again, I'm a romance writer. Hehehe.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: 20/20

Rating: R

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and more Leorio x Kurapika 

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. 

Got another idea for a fic! That's good! Err… BAD! I haven't finished with these fics yet! Wah! Bad Hisoka! *whacks the red-head and gets bombarded with needles by the protective Irumi* Why did you have to inspire me so much??!!! WAH!

I had thought that I was really brain dead. I guess I was wrong. Can't believe that this is the third chapter that I'm going to do for today.

This is almost the end, my friends. The next update will be the last chapter. Actually, this can be considered the last chapter. The next will just be a sappy POV extension. Hehehe.

By the way, did I mention that this was going to be short? No? Oh well. *shrugs before getting slugged by a number of hxh characters*

Thanks for the encouraging reviews…

I can't help it. I just have to get this out of my system. To the guy who thought my story sucked. Drop dead. I already finished the fic since July 27, 2002 seven o'clock. Don't bother reviewing again for this fic. At least I know now that someone hated it. Sayonara. That's all.

Now back to the fic…

~*~

The airport buzzed with activity as Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio made their way through the crowds. At the junction where they were going to part, they stopped.

Gon held out his hand to the others. "I hope that we'll be able to keep in touch and see each other again."

Killua put his hand on Gon's. "Yeah."

Kurapika smiled as he did the same. "Let's keep in touch."

Leorio grinned. "We will see each other again when we've finally fulfilled our dreams."

All of them nodded.

Gon waved at Kurapika and Leorio as they made their way down their path. Killua clapped his hand on Gon's back. "Hey! We better hurry or we'll miss our flight!"

"Un!"

They ran down the other way, startling innocent bystanders along the way.

~*~

Kurapika stopped at his boarding gate. He smiled sadly at Leorio. He was going to miss him. "Leorio… I'm going to… miss you."

"So will I." Leorio leaned to kiss him lightly. "Keep me posted. So I won't worry too much."

"I promise. When I finally settle the score with the Genei Ryodan, I will come back to you…"

And that was how they parted…

~*~

Irumi sighed. He was seated in a booth by the window. He was wearing a gray, large, long-sleeved shirt, jeans and jeans. He was leaning against Hisoka. The magician was toying with his hair. Hisoka was wearing a red, short-sleeved shirt and jeans and sneakers.

The red of his shirt emphasized the redness of his hair. It enhanced his features. People couldn't help but stare at him.

"Oniisan?"

A chill went down Irumi's spine at the sound of that voice. He stared at his brother with the awful sense of de ja vu looming over him. "Killua? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Killua said wryly, fingering his camera while eyeing Hisoka suspiciously.

Irumi glared at Hisoka. The magician just smirked. "What a coincidence. You're here too."

Both Zoldick's scowled and said at the same time, "Hisoka…"

"Killua, where are – Ah! Hisoka!"

They all turned to see Gon staring at them. Hisoka raised a hand at him. "Yo, Gon-tan."

Just then three different voices raised around him…

"Coincidence? Why you conniving clown – "

"Hisoka! I can't believe you're still obsessed with –"

"What are you doing here? I thought –"

Hisoka just chuckled amidst the glares that he received and the squabbles that erupted. He was never going to get tired of this.

Then he leaned over and kissed Irumi. The assassin responded in kind. Killua gasped and placed a hand over Gon's eyes.

"I love you…" Hisoka whispered.

"Baka."

~THE END?~

Author's notes:

Weird ending, I know. Hisoka stalking Gon… creepy thought sometimes ne? Well, this is awfully short. I hope you don't mind… *sees the blank stares of several readers, gets creeped out and runs off*


	22. THE END

Title: An Assassin for a Lover 

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com) 

Chapter: E

Rating: R

From what series: Hunter x Hunter

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Hisoka x Irumi, hints of Gon x Killua and Leorio x Kurapika 

Timeline: I placed it after the York New City incident with the Genei Ryodan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter. Don't attempt to sue coz I don't have any money.

Warning: YAOI, enough said

Author's notes: I won't tolerate flames that tell me that they don't approve of Yaoi. Well, if you looked at the genre and warning, you'd know what you get. If you don't like yaoi, leave, otherwise feel welcome to continue and please review^^. 

This fic has now officially come to an end. I can concentrate on the other fics I'm making again. Don't worry. This won't be the last time I make an hxh fic.^^ (Despite getting flamed that it sucked big time. Next time though, if anyone's going to flame me, please, just PLEASE tell me why! I would really want to know what I did wrong to get the "Dis Sucked" review. *grumbles foul language under her breath*)

~*~

Five years have gone by, and it still remains a mystery to me as to how I got where I am now with this wonderful red-haired man beside me on the bed. I've been staring at the ceiling for quite some time now. He stirs beside me.

"Irumi-tan… Shouldn't you be asleep by now…" he drawled sleepily.

I can't blame him for being so sleepy since last night… MOU! It was all his fault! He's still as insatiable as ever! But… that's why I love him.

"I was just thinking."

I raise my hand and looked at my ring finger. There was now a simple gold band on it. I smile as I think of that day. He raises my hand to his lips before giving me a light peck on the lips.

"You really shouldn't when you should be resting… You wouldn't want to get sick now would you?" he says with genuine concern.

He's mellowed down over the years. Then he smirks. "After all, we're going to have a lot of fun pestering little Gon tomorrow." Well, that doesn't mean that he still hasn't stopped the annoying behavior of being annoying. 

Besides, Gon is "little" anymore. He's grown almost as tall as Hisoka in a span of five years and so has Killua. He and Killua are now… how should I say this? They're now "officially" together. Yes, take it as you will. It's true. I've seen it with my own eyes when I just walked into their room to deliver a stupid little note for the magician. That was certainly a predicament I wouldn't want happening again anytime soon. Clothes were littered everywhere. The bed was creaking. But those weren't what got my immediate attention. The sight of two half-naked teens fumbling on the bed nearly made my nose bleed. Now I know how embarrassed Killua felt when he burst in on Hisoka and me.

A stray thought enters my mind. How will father react this time? After all, Killua is the heir to the Zoldick family. Either way, I suppose I would support the kid despite the consequences. I still have this habit of looking out for him except that now, I don't just do it as my family duty but I do it because I truly care. My, my. I still can't believe I've changed more these few years than I have all my life.

I run my fingers through Hisoka's tousled hair as he sighs contentedly, pulling me close, burying his face in my chest before drifting off to sleep. I sigh and bury my face on his hair, breathing in his scent. I still can't believe that I've been in heaven for five years.

The blonde-haired boy and that lanky man… what were their names again? Oh, yes. Kurapika and Leorio… They've gone their separate ways for a while. The Kuruta had finally settled his business with the Genei Ryodan. The details about it are vague but it's not for anyone else to know. Leorio had succeeded in becoming a doctor despite the careless attitude. They got back together just a few months ago. Their bond still as strong as before if not stronger. Or so Killua said.

I chuckle at my own thoughts. After five years of bliss, my thoughts have turned sappy and romantic. Had I been like this when I was still a cold-hearted assassin, I would have thought that I've lost it. Well, not like I'm not an assassin now. I still kill people you know. One has got to make a living. I'm just… choosey about who I kill now.

If mother could see me now… Waitaminit! She does. Hisoka and I have gone to visit her and father thrice in the past five years. Hisoka still finds it amusing to visit my family. He especially enjoyed my little sister's attempts to kill him in his sleep and annoying the hell out of my tub of lard brother, Miruki. Well, I can't blame him from being unable to not rub it in that Miruki was fat and blubbery… I can't believe I thought of the word blubbery. It sounds too… childishly goody-goody… Oh well.

Now where was I? Oh yes. Hisoka had laughed about my romantic inclinations but… then he would show me about how much more experienced he was about being romantic…

I love this despicably loveable magician so much. I can't imagine living my life without him. Life wouldn't be worth living without my magician by my side for eternity.

~*~

There he goes again. He's doing that introspective thinking thingy again. Oh well. I can't really stop him. He seems to do that a lot. Hehe. Well, so do I. Only when he's not looking of course.

I pretend to sleep in his arms as he gazes at the ceiling. Well, there's nothing interesting about the ceiling. I've tried it once and ended up throwing cards at it just to see some sort of decoration. It was plain white. Was… Now it's white with a lot of holes… Hehe… I couldn't help it.

Just like the time I couldn't help but get back at Irumi's little brother and sent Irumi to walk in on him and Gon. Irumi didn't know that I planted a little camera-like device in that note and had the entire thing recorded. My love was appalled and angry at first and that was because he nearly had a nosebleed but then he sat down and watched with me anyway. That was before we decided that doing the real thing was better than watching.

Well, the little brat had the nerve to auction the pictures to his own family. It was a good thing that I managed to buy the negatives as well as the photos before he had the chance. Well, I'm not like him. I'm a good brother-in-law. I got some pretty interesting pictures of him and Gon. Too bad for him. I already sent them to his parents. He'll never know what hit him. I wonder how they'll react. Oh. Note to self: Prepare my video camera. It's definitely a scene worth immortalizing. Hehehe…

I just love it when Irumi runs his fingers through my hair. It's a soothing feeling. I can't help but relax under his silken touch. I nuzzled my nose on his chest. His scent is intoxicating.

That Kuruta boy finally got what he wanted. Revenge. Too bad. I wasn't able to fight with Kuroro. Oh well. There's still Gon to look forward to. Irumi would have a hissy fit if I said that statement out loud. That other guy on the other hand… what was his name again? Oh yeah, Leorio. He got to become a doctor and now he and the Kuruta are having the time of their lives… I think. That's how I heard it anyway.

Irumi has changed much over the past few years. He's become romantically inclined to many things. He's become caring and sappy. But I love him anyway. He still kills people though so I guess there are just some things you can't change.

Visited the Zoldick residence a few times. I can't really believe that Irumi has a younger brother THAT WIDE!!! Big tub of lard! The little sister, now that's the cute one. She's tried to kill me for about… umm… err… I lost count already. I enjoy watching her try anyway.

So where was I? Oh yeah. I laughed about Irumi's sappiness. Then I proceeded to show him just how ridiculous it was but then… we always end up getting perfectly sappy anyway. Oh well. At least it was enjoyable… to us anyway.

I love this self-contradicting assassin so much. I can't imagine a life without him by my side. Hell, nothing would be worth living for without my gorgeous assassin branded as mine forever.

~OWARI~

Author's notes:

Well, peeps! This is the last chapter of "Assassin for a Lover." I've delayed ending this fic for a long time. (You've probably noticed that some chapters were merely fillers.) Now that I've put up this ending, I can start concentrating on making my other fics whole.

I'm sorry to say that I'm not making any sequel from this. I'm sure anyone who would LOVE to flame me is now whooping out in joy.

Anyway, the first POV is Irumi's and the next one is Hisoka's. Their line of thinking is almost parallel but not quite.

I'm really sorry for my sarcasm but I just feel really bad and let down. Good bye.


End file.
